Right Side of Rock Bottom
by tkmemmott
Summary: Music Producer, DJ, co-owner of B&J Records, and single mother, Beca Mitchell has everything she could ever want. Or at least that's what she's trying to convince herself of. One day she meets the most beautiful redhead. Will Beca allow herself to open her heart again, or will the fear of being burned be too much? Can Chloe Beale break down those walls? Bechloe (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone! I've been working on this story for awhile now and finally feel like i'm ready to post the first chapter. I know that this is a pretty common storyline but I promise it's not going to be what you expect. There's going to be some drama, laughter, crying, love, and so much more. Let me know what you guys think by reviewing, favoriting, and following this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PP or any of it's characters, this is all for fun not profit.**

 **Without Further ado here's Right Side of Rock Bottom**

 **Chapter 1: Skylar**

Beca couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. In less then 2 hours she was going to see her favorite person on the planet. It had been almost a week without seeing her little man. Beca lived a pretty simple life. She worked with her best friend Jesse, lived in Atlanta, Georgia, and spent every waking moment doing everything she could to show her son, Skylar, how much she loved him. Being a single mom was hardest and most rewarding thing she's ever done. Beca got pregnant right out of high school. It definitely wasn't her plan but there hasn't been a single day she hasn't been grateful for her son. Sky was the best thing that ever happened to her and it killed her to be away from him. She had spent the last 6 days in California for business and was now sitting on a plan, anxious as ever. She had been on the plane for close to 2 hours already and had 2 more to go. She didn't really like flying but when work calls for her to travel, she'd rather fly then drive.

Beca decided the best way to keep her mind off the flight was to pull her laptop out and work on her next mix. She was doing a mix of "Never Enough" from The Greatest Showman (Skylar's favorite movie) and "Praying" by Kesha. She had to admit, she didn't like most of what Kesha did but she was drawn to that song. The DJ put her headphones over her ears and allowed herself to be taken away by the music.

Two hours later Beca was walking down to baggage claim. She rounded the corner and suddenly spotted Stacie, who was smiling at her.

"Hey Shorty!" Stacie called out.

"Hey Legs." Beca called back and pulled Stacie into a hug the second she got to the taller brunette.

"How was the trip? Did you get Khaled to calm down?" Stacie asked, knowing that Beca had gone to convince DJ Khaled not to send someone from HQ to babysit them.

"Do I ever fail?" Beca asked, with a look of cockiness on her face.

"Nicely done!" Stacie cheered. "Did you tell Jesse?"

Jesse and Beca had a contract with Khaled and opened the Studio just over 4 years ago. With Khaled's name behind it their studio had taken off. Jesse, Stacie, and Beca all went to Barden High together and were inseparable since their Freshman year. Jesse and Stacie had been there with Beca through everything. She told them she was pregnant before she even told her own parents. They were the ones that were there nine months later when Sky entered the world. They were there for everything. Skylar had never known life without his moms' best friends, and he never would. They loved Skylar like their own and that meant the world to Beca.

"Yeah, he called in to the conference meeting and helped with all the negotiations." Beca explained as she grabbed her bag. "Khaled's actually going to send us a new artist, a girl named Emily Junk. He discovered her a few months ago singing in an A Capella group. Apparently, she's really good."

"A Capella?" Stacie asked with a funny look on her face. "Do people actually do that?"

"Apparently." Beca laughs. "Hey, where's my kid?"

"Come on, let's go. He's with Jesse, so who knows what he's doing to the poor man." Stacie laughed.

Beca couldn't hold in her excitement. The second she walked through the door she heard his voice.

"MOMMM!" The smaller version of herself called, as he sprinted, full force toward his mom.

Beca bent down and braced herself to catch him. "Oof," Beca let out the second he made contact.

"You're home!" Skylar yelled, happily, into his mothers' ear. Beca laughed.

"Hey Squirt," Beca beamed at her son. Skylar was every inch his mother. Dark brown hair, stormy blue eyes, even his nose and teeth were like Beca. "Did you behave for Uncle Jesse and Aunt Stacie?"

"Yup," He replied, popping the p. Beca looked up to confirm what he said and both adults smiled and nodded.

"He was perfect," Jesse smiled. He walked over to Beca and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're back. It wasn't the same without you."

"I'm happy to be back." Beca smiles. "Now, not that I don't love you guys but I'm going to go spend some much-needed time with my little man. What do you say bud, pizza and The Greatest Showman?"

"Yay!" Sky cheered and began to jump up and down.

"I'll take that as a yes." Beca laughed. "Come on little man. Bye guys, thank you for watch him."

"Bye guys!" Both Stacie and Jesse called after their two-favorite people.

 ***Next Day***

It was the last week of summer for Skylar, so they spent the day shopping for school supplies. "Hey bud, do you have the list you got in the mail from your teacher?" Beca asked as they walked through the mall.

"Yeah," Sky pulled it out and showed it to his mom

She looked down the list ad it was all pretty basic school stuff; backpack, pencils, erasers, crayons, colored pencils, notebooks, and the last thing on the list was a plastic recorder for their music class. That mad Beca smile. She knew that Sky would get a kick out of learning how to play songs on it.

"Are you excited to start First grade?" Beca asked her son as they made their way into a nearby kids store.

"Yeah, can you come with me?" Sky looked up at his mom, with his amazing blue eyes.

"Bud, you know I can't. Mom's already been in school, it's your turn." Beca tried to reassure her son. He had gone to Kindergarten last year but it was different, he wasn't there all day. "Did you know that I met Jesse and Stacie when I was in school?"

"You did?" Sky looked at his mom excitedly.

"Yup, and I know you're going to make some great friend when you go to school, too." Beca assures him. She couldn't believe how big Skylar was. Time had flown by so fast. Even though she was only 24, having a 6 year old was crazy. She felt like he was just born yesterday.

"Mom," Skylar got Beca's attention back. "Can I get a cool backpack?"

"Of course," Beca smiles back. "Let's go look at what we can find."

 ***First Day of School***

"Sky, I need you to stand still for 2 seconds." Beca begged. She couldn't believe she was being one of those moms that took a first day of school picture. She made a sign for him and everything… She couldn't help but think how her 16 year old self would slap her if she could see how cringy she was being.

"Do I have to?" Sky whined.

"Dude, if you stop whining, we could be done by now." Beca explains. "Okay, just like that. One. Two. Got it."

Just as she took the picture the big yellow school bus pulled up to their house. "That's your ride, kid." With that Sky began to run to the bus. "Hey!" Beca called. "No goodbye hug?!"

Sky gave her a sheepish smile, before running back. "Sorry mom."

"I love you." Beca smiled as she hugged him tight. "Have fun! I'll see at 3."

"Bye," Skylar called as he ran back to the bus. Soon Beca stood alone watching as the bus drove down the street. Suddenly she realized there was a wet streak running down her face. She quickly brushed it away. "Pull yourself together, Mitchell." She mumbled to herself as she made her way back into the house to get ready for work.

 **Chloe's POV**

Chloe sat at her desk really excited for the first day of school. This was her second year teaching the first graders and she couldn't wait to get started. She had her whole room decorated in bright, happy colors. She had some really fun activities for the first day and couldn't wait to get to know her new kids. Slowly as time passed kids were walking into her classroom. Some had their parents with them and she greeted everyone with her usual ray of Chloe Sunshine.

Finally right at 8 the bell rang and Chloe instructed everyone to find there name and take a seat at that table.

"Hey everyone! My name is Miss Beale and I'm so excited to be your teacher this year. You can all call me Miss Beale or Miss B." Chloe beamed at all her students. They were so cute. This is going to be such a great year!

 **A/N2 Hey guys don't forget to leave me a review on what you think. Your input means a ton to me and helps me to know what direction the story should go in. (Also sorry for any grammar errors, I'm only human after all)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Miss or Mrs.**

Beca sat at her desk, typing away. She had to write a response to Khaled for the new upgrades coming to the studio. She found herself wondering why she had to do this when she was the one that went to LA. Why the hell wasn't Jesse doing it? He was usually the one to deal with all the logistical things of the job.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. She looked up to see Ashley, her assistant, standing at the door. "Hey Beca, Emily Junk is here. She brought her mother with her."

"Oh, okay." _Why did she bring her mom?_ "Send them in."

Soon two beautiful women walked in. Beca stood to greet them. "Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell, I'll be producing your new album." Beca directed everything at the younger women standing in front of her.

"It's nice to meet you." Emily's mother responded before Emily could.

"Please, take a seat." Beca motioned to the chairs in front of her desk. "Would you like anything to drink, water, coffee?"

"Water would be great," Again the mother spoke.

"Emily?" Beca asked.

"She'll have a water as well." Beca was starting to not like Emily's mom.

"Thanks, Ash." Beca responded as her assistant set the bottles of water down. "Can you please see if Mr. Swanson would mind coming into the meeting as well?"

Beca wasn't going to involve Jesse in this one but she knew he would do better with the mother then her.

"Of course." Ashley smiled at Beca with a knowing look on her face and then excused herself. Ash had been Beca's assistant since the very beginning and she knew exactly why Beca decided to have Jesse come in.

"So Miss Mitchell, what exactly qualifies you to produce my daughters album?" The women was coming out swinging. Beca tried to suppress her shock, hoping it wouldn't reach her face. Who the hell did this woman think she was?

"Mom!" Emily finally spoke for the first time.

"It's a fair question." Mrs. Junk defended herself.

"It's okay," Beca reassured Emily. Beca hated name dropping but she felt like this would be the only way to get this woman to pull the stick out of her ass. "I've worked with many different artist such as Taylor Swift, Pherrell Williams, Sara Barellies, and we even helped Justin Timberlake on his movie Troll's. I've been in the business officially for over 4 years. I opened B&J Records with my friend Jesse Swanson when we were both 20. When we helped produce Happy with Pherrell that was when we were discovered by DJ Khaled."

God, Beca hated having to prove herself to anyone, especially some one like this woman. She liked to let her work speak for itself.

"That's so cool!" Emily couldn't contain her excitement. She was beaming so bright. Beca knew that she would like working with her.

"So Emily, tell me about yourself." Beca was now fully focused on the young singer.

Beca could see Mrs. Junk was about to open her mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door and in walked Jesse.

"Ladies, this is my partner and friend Jesse Swanson." Beca beamed at her best friend, who had perfect timing as always.

"Hi, nice to meet you both. Emily right?" He asked. The young girl nodded her head. "And you must be the amazing Kathryn Junk. It's an honor."

How the hell did he know her first name? Suddenly, realization hit Beca. Kathryn Junk, the Broadway star?

"I am," Mrs. Junk smiled.

"Say, would you like to go see the studio your daughter will be working in while Beca and Emily get to know each other a little better?" Jesse offered _. God, I love him._ Beca thought to herself. Only he could pull that off without someone noticing what he was doing.

"That sounds wonderful." Mrs. Junk agreed. "Will you be okay without me for a moment?"

"Yeah," Emily said, Beca could tell she was trying to not sound too excited about the woman leaving.

"Don't sign anything while I'm gone." Mrs. Junk explained.

"Mom, we've already signed the contract." Emily pointed out.

Soon Jesse and Mrs. Junk were gone and it was just Beca and Emily.

"I'm really sorry about her Miss Mitchell." Emily apologized the second the door closed.

"Don't be and please, call me Beca." Beca smiled at the girl. It was probably just her motherly instincts but she felt protective of the girl. She even understood why her mom was asking super protective. "I have a son, so I know how scary it can be to let your kid put themselves out there."

"You do?" Emily sounded shocked, causing Beca to laugh. She pulled out her phone and showed Emily the picture that was her lock screen. It was one of Skylar that she took this morning. "Oh my god, he's like a mini you. What's his name?"

"He's a twerp that's for sure." Beca laughed. "His name is Skylar."

Emily ogled over the picture for a little longer before Beca decided they should move onto business. "So, should be listen to your demo? DJ Khaled told me you really wanted to add on of the songs onto your album?"

"Yes, it's called Flashlight." Emily beamed even brighter. "It should be the first song."

"Well, lets take a look shall we." Beca smiled as she pressed play on her computer. She had already heard the songs and Flashlight was her favorite one on the Demo. She thought it was a solid demo and would only have to do a little bit to make it radio ready.

 **End of the meeting**

"I'm really excited to work with you, Emily. I think we're going to make some really amazing music together." Beca smiled at the girl after they had just talked about the direction Emily wanted to go in with the album. They made a schedule of when she would come in and lay down the vocals for Flashlight, so they could get it sent to Khaled.

"Oh, my stars, I'm so excited, Beca!" Emily practically squealed. Beca stood to show Emily out and help her find her mom. But before she could walk Emily to the door, the tall brunette pulled her into a hug. "This is going to be amazing!"

After meeting up with Jesse and Mrs. Junk, they all said their goodbyes. Beca looked at the time and realized that if she didn't hurry she'd be late to picking Skylar up.

"Hey, I gotta go get Sky." Beca turned to Jesse.

"Yeah, go." Jesse nodded. "Ash will make sure I don't burn the place down while you're gone."

Beca looked at Ashley with a worried look.

"Don't worry, I'll keep everything together." Ash promised.

Beca bid them goodbye, with the promise she would be back within the hour.

 **Barden Elementary**

Beca walked into the school and made her way to the first grade all. She look at each door for the name Beck? No, that wasn't right. What was her sons, teachers name? Suddenly she came across the door that said Beale. _That's it!_ Beca thought to herself as she made her way inside. The room was all but empty. She saw Sky the second she walked in. "Hey bud, sorry I'm late."

Sky jumped up from where he was sitting. "It's okay mommy, I got to talk to Miss B for a little bit." Just then Beca saw someone standing behind Sky.

Beca looked up and was met with a sight she didn't expect. Standing behind her son was a beautiful Redhead with the most piercing blue eyes she's ever seen. She couldn't have been more then two or three years older then herself.

"Hi," Smiled the redhead.

Beca couldn't find her voice. She was so taken back by the women. "This is my mom." Sky explained excitedly. This caused Beca to snap out of her daze.

"Hi, I'm Beca." Beca introduced herself. Why was she suddenly acting like a love sick school girl?

"Hi, I'm Miss Beale." _God, her smile is so beautiful…_ Beca thought to herself, but quickly snapped herself back into reality.

"Nice to meet you. I'm so sorry I was late." Beca apologized.

"No worries," Miss B smiled back. "You have a special little boy there." She grinned at Sky.

"He's pretty amazing, isn't he?" Beca looked proudly at the little boy that was her whole worlds.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow, Skylar." His teacher beamed. "It was good to meet you Mrs. Mitchell."

"It's actually Miss, but please, call me Beca." Beca smiled. "Shall we?"

"Are we going to the studio?" Skylar asked excitedly.

"No, not today. You're going to Aunt Stacie's and then mom's headed back to the studio for a few hours." Beca explained as she steered her son out of the classroom, but before she got out the door, she chanced one last look at the woman standing there. She was met with the amazing blue eyes looking back at her and a smile spread across her face.

 **Chloe's POV**

Chloe watched mother and son walk out of the room. She found herself hoping that Beca would turn back around, and she did. Chloe sent her a smile that Beca returned.

She didn't know why but hearing Beca correct her about it being Miss and not Mrs. made her really happy. She was struck by the beauty of the smaller woman. She was also shocked at how young she looked. She had to be younger than Chloe which normally never happened.

Soon, Chloe found that she was only thinking about the young brunette, who was the mother of one of the sweetest kids Chloe has ever met, let alone taught. Since the moment Skylar walked into her classroom, he was a perfect angle. Chloe was surprised by how well-mannered he was. She couldn't help but be in aw of his mother for that. She must be an amazing person.

 _Chloe, get your head out of these thoughts. She's your student's mother. You can't get involved with her!_ Chloe reprimanded herself. She tried to busy herself as to not think of Beca Mitchell.

 **Beca's POV**

Beca dropped Sky off at Stacie's before making her way back to the Studio. She promised to bring pizza home for dinner, for her, Skylar, and Stacie.

However, when Beca got back to work she had a really hard time focusing on what she was doing. All her thoughts were consumed with red-hair and piercing blue eyes.

 **A/N Don't forget to leave a review letting me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Primer Night**

"Em, that was perfect!" Beca cheered as the younger girl came out of the booth.

"Really?" Emily asked surprised by how excited Beca was.

"It's was exactly what we're looking for!" Beca smiled. "That's a wrap on vocals for now."

Beca and Emily had been working together for almost a month now. They had finished Flashlight and had gone on to work on some of the other songs that Emily would work on. They just finished laying down vocals for the last record in Emily's debut album.

"Hey, so Khaled loves Flashlight and he wants to put it out as soon as possible." Beca informed Emily.

'Really? Oh my gosh," Emily couldn't contain her excitement.

"We're going to have a debut party tomorrow for it. Will that work for you?" Beca asked. "You can invite anyone you want."

"Yeah, I'll make it work!" Emily pulled Beca into a tight hug. "You're amazing!"

"It's all you kid." Beca smiled. She looked at the time and realized she needed to get going. Sky had been with Stacie all day and she promised she wouldn't be gone all night. "Let's call it a night, shall we?"

"Yeah," Emily agreed. "Beca, I just wanted to say thank you! You're amazing at what you do and I'm so grateful you're producing my first album."

"Hey, I'm luck to be working with you. Just don't forget us little people when you skyrocket and become a household name." Beca smiled. She had really come to care for Emily and knew that they would stay friends after the album was completed.

"See ya tomorrow, Becs." Emily grabbed her stuff and made her way out of the studio.

 **Chloe's POV**

Chloe sat in her apartment working on her lesson plans for the upcoming week. She was having such a fun time with this class. She loved all her students so much and just felt so great about how well everything was going. They were just about to have their first parent-teacher conference, which was one of Chloe's favorite thing to do. Meeting all the parents really helped her to know how she could help her students. It really provided a good insight to her on why the kids did the things they did. She loved it. She was also excited to see a certain brunette, not that she would admit it to herself. She hadn't seen Beca much since the first day of school, but her thoughts were still consumed with thoughts of the smaller woman. She couldn't help but think of her when she saw Skylar. He was just such a spitting image of his mom, it was insane.

Suddenly. Chloe got a phone call that pulled her out of her train of thought.

"Hello," She answered as her usual happy self.

 _"_ _Hey, Chlo. It's Emily."_ Emily Junk replied. They met in college and were actually in the same A Capella group, the Bella's.

"Hey Em, long time no talk to!" Chloe cheered. She had missed talking to the young girl "How are you?"

 _"_ _I'm actually doing really well! I was wonder, you're still living in Atlanta, right?"_ Eimly asked curiously.

"Yeah, I work at one of the Elementary Schools, why what's up?"

 _"_ _Are you busy tomorrow night at like 7? I'm actually having a little party at B &J Records because they're debuting my first single." _Emily announced excitedly.

"Oh my god, Em that's amazing!" Chloe cheered. "I'm definitely going to be there!"

 _"_ _Really?! Chlo, I'm so excited for you to hear it. It's actually Flashlight. Do you remember that song?"_

"Of course, I remember! Emily, I'm so proud of you! I always knew you were going to be big!" Chloe couldn't hold in how excited she was for Emily. "So tell me all about it! Are you making an album or just the single? Are you going on tour? Who signed you?"

 **Premier Party for Flashlight**

Beca had been working nonstop since she woke up this morning. She was so excited for Emily and she wanted everything to be perfect. Jesse had been talking with DJ Khaled and Ryan Seacrest, making sure everything would go as planned. Beca had made sure they had the conference room ready for the party, along with Ashley actually organizing everything. It was now an hour before the song was scheduled to play and people were beginning to arrive.

"Breathe, Becs." Jesse reminded her as they waited for Em to arrive.

"I just want this to be good." Beca confessed. It's not that she was worried the song wasn't good, she knew it was. But sometimes people are stupid.

Just then Stacie and Skylar walked in. "Mom!"

"Hey handsome." Beca smiled as he walked in wearing slacks, a button up white shirt, and a black bowtie.

"Thanks, Aunt Stacie said I should look my best because it's a special night." He explained.

"Well, Aunt Stacie is right." Beca smiled. "Tonight, you're going to meet my friend Emily. Tonight's an exciting night for her."

Just then, Emily walked in. She spotted Beca and then saw Sky standing next to her. She made her way over to them. "Hey!"

"Emily, you look fantastic." Jesse remarked as he hugged her. "You ready to have your whole world change?"

"I think so," Emily laughed nervously. She turned to Beca and pulled her into a hug. Then turned to Sky. "You, must be the amazing Skylar I've heard so much about."

"Yup," He confessed.  
"Man, I've raised a humble one here." Beca laughed.

"Hey, when he's that cute he doesn't have to be humble. "Ashley explained, causing everyone to laugh.

"He knows it too…" Beca muttered causing another laugh.

Suddenly, Emily got a call. "Sorry I need to take this." She excused herself. "Hey Chlo…"

Beca turned her attention back to son and two best friends. "So, do you want a brownie?"

Skylar nodded his head excitedly.

"No, Skylar doesn't like brownies…" Jesse objected. "You don't like chocolate, do you?'

"Uncle Jesse, that's not true." Skylar protested. "I LOVE chocolate!"

"Do you really?" Jesse seemed shocked. "I had no idea!"

They continued their banter all the way over to the treat table.

"Can I have two?" Sky asked hopefully.

"Don't push it kid." Beca smirked at her son. He really was every inch her.

It was in that moment that she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Emily, but standing next to her was a very familiar redhead.

"Beca, this is one of my best friends, Chloe." Emily introduced the woman. "Chlo, this is Beca Mitchell, she's producing my album."

"Hey stranger." Chloe smiled her brilliant smile. Then she saw Skylar.

"Miss B!" The young boy called and ran to his teacher. "What are you doing at moms work?"

"Well, I'm friends with Emily here." Chloe explained. Beca was still standing there, not saying anything, like an idiot.

"Oh, you know them already?" Emily asked confused.

"Miss B's my teacher." Sky explained while Chloe and Beca just looked at each other with stupid smiled on their faces.

Of all the people to show up tonight, Beca had definitely not expect to see Miss Beale. The looks only went unnoticed by Skylar. Everyone decided it would be best to give them some alone time.

"Come on, Sky let's go get you that second brownie." Jesse pulled the young boy away.

"Hey," Beca smiled.

"Hey," Chloe smiled back. "Fancy meeting you here."

Beca laughed. "Yeah, I definitely didn't expect to meet you here tonight."

"So you're a producer?" Chloe asked. She thoughts that what Em said.

"Yeah, I actually opened the studio with my friend Jesse like 5 years ago." Beca explained.

"Ah, B&J Records, makes sense." Chloe laughed nervously.

"Would you um like something to eat or drink?" Beca asked awkwardly.

"Sure," Chloe nodded They both awkwardly walked over to the refreshment tables, neither really knowing what to say to the other. But before either could think of something Jesse came over.

"Hey Becs, it's time to start." He explained.

"Oh, right." Beca nodded her head. "Um, excuse me."

Chloe smiled at her. "Of course."

As Jesse and Beca walked away, Jesse leaned in. "Your boner is showing."

"Fuck you." Beca deadpanned as she made her way to the front of the room.

Jesse got everyone's attention and stated with the generic thank yous. Then he turned the time over to Beca.

"Man, I don't know why I'm the one up here when it should really be Emily." Beca smiled at the younger woman.

"Don't drag me into this!" Emily shouted causing everyone to laugh.

"Well I was going to say something nice about you but now… I'm just kidding, I've had the privilege to work with Em for about a month and a half. She is truly a remarkable artist to work with and I'm so grateful for her love and passion for this amazing art. I've worked with quite a few artist's in my time as a Producer but working with Emily has probably been the easiest. She's so talented that there's really nothing for me to do." This caused everyone to laugh. Beca suddenly look at Chloe and felt her heart skip a beat. "Anyway… um Em, would you like to say anything before the song plays?"

Emily just shook her head no and stuck her tongue out at the smaller woman. Everyone laughed. "Thanks," Beca deadpanned, causing more laughter. "I take that back, she's a pain in the ass."

Beca stuck her tongue out at the young girl, "Well, I guess we can just listen to Ryan Seacrest ramble for a bit because that's all I've got."

Everyone clapped at the not so elegant end of Beca's speech and proceeded to listen to Seacrest talk for about a minute before he announced Emily's song.

 _"_ _Well, we've got a great one for you now folks. Here is newcomer Emily Junk, sing Flashlights. Produced by The Beca Mitchell from B &J Records."_ Everyone cheered as the song began to play. Beca couldn't help but feel pride in her heart as the song played.

"Mom, he said your name." Sky pointed out.

"I know." Beca smirked at her excited son. "Listen to the song, I think you'll like it."

 **A/N Hey, hope you guys enjoyed! First of all, thank you so much for your support! It means a lot. And don't worry things are going to pick up very shortly. Just gotta build things up :) Let me know what you think of this chapter and the story as a whole! Do you have any cool ideas that I could implement into it? Do you like or not like something? Tell me what your thoughts are! Until next time, don't forget to :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Her Safe Place**

The second the song ended, everyone was cheering. It sounded amazing and everyone on the team was so proud of it and of Emily!

Beca pulled Emily into a tight hug, "You did it kid!"

"We did it!" Em corrected. "Beca, thank you so much! I couldn't have gotten this far without you!"

Beca was about to respond when Emily was swarmed by everyone else, eager to congratulate the young woman. Beca stood back and smiled as she saw Emily get the recognition she deserved.

"Nice work, Hobbit." Stacie said as she came up beside her friend. She threw her arm around Beca's shoulders.

"Thanks, Legs." Beca smiled at her best friend. It was in that moment that a certain redhead caught her eyes for the millionth time that night.

"Damn, you've got it bad Shorty!" Stacie teased as she notices who Beca was watching. She had never seen Beca so stuck on someone before.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Beca countered, trying to deny the obvious.

"Yeah, and I'm not crazy smart and hot." Stacie refutes. "When are you going to get the balls to ask her out?"

"Stace, she's my son's teacher." Beca points out.

"And?" Stacie gave her best friend a confused look.

"I can't date my son's teacher!" Beca whisper yelled at Stacie.

"Becs, I've never seen you ogle over someone like this before. It's obvious you like her." Stacie points out. "And she clearly likes you too, she couldn't stop staring at you during your speech."

"Everyone was staring at me, that's what happens when you're giving a speech." Beca countered.

"But not everyone was undressing you with their eyes."

"Oh my god, Stacie." Beca could feel her cheeks turning red. "I'm going to need you to stop being a perv now."

"I'm just stating facts here, She likes you and you like her. I don't see any problems." Stacie gave her friend a look of love and concern. "Beca, you deserve to be happy. Why are you fighting it?"

"I am happy." Beca countered. "I have Sky, you, and Jesse. I don't need anyone else."

"As great as Jesse and I are we can't satisfy some of your needs." Stacie winked at her with that statement.

"Stacie, stop it!" Beca demanded. "I'm not kidding, I can't do that. It would be too weird for Sky."

Stacie and Beca watched as Skylar, chose that very moment to run to Chloe and began rambling to her. They both seemed so happy talking together.

"I don't think you would have anything to worry about, Becs. She clearly loves him already." Stacie reassured her short friend. She knew that Beca didn't date because she was super protective of Skylar. She didn't want anyone to hurt her son like she had been hurt, so to keep that from happening, she kept a very close circle of friends. But it killed Stacie to see Beca so lonely. She knew that even though the Producer put on a good mask, she was lonely. Stacie just needed to figure out how to get the girl to make the move, she thought that Chloe could be the one that brought her best friend happiness.

"I… I can't." Beca stated and walked away, leaving Stacie in her wake.

 _Damnit Bec, why wont you let yourself be happy?_ Stacie thought as she watched her walk away.

 **Chloe's POV**

She couldn't help but stare at the beautiful brunette as she gave her speech about Emily. Chloe could just see the love and passion in Beca's eyes as she talked about Emily and her music. She was so proud of Em and how far she's come in her career. She couldn't help but think how crazy it was that Beca, of all people, was the music producer Emily's been working with. She definitely didn't expect to see one of her student at the debut party.

The song finished playing and everyone was cheering. It was so amazing and every part Emily. She was really impressed with how much the track just screamed Em. Chloe couldn't help but smile so wide when she saw Beca pull Emily into a hug. They were both smiling so wide and it just warmed Chloe's heart.

After some time, the young artist made her way over to Chloe. "Em, that song is so amazing! You and Beca did such a fantastic job!" Chloe pulled her friend into a hug.

"Thanks, Chlo. It was really all Beca, despite everything she says." Emily explains. At the mention of the Music Producer Chloe found herself looking over to Beca. She was talking to a taller brunette and looked a little serious.

"Okay Chlo, what's going on with you and Beca?" Emily finally asked. The intense stares and the very obvious hearts that appeared in Chloe's eyes definitely didn't go unnoticed by the girl.

"What are you talking about? I'm Skylar's teacher." Chloe tried to avoid the question.

"I'm not dumb, Chloe." Emily looked at her friend. "I haven't seen you like this since Chicago, but you're even happier then you were with him."

"I sure as hell hope so," Chloe bites back. Her time dating Chicago wasn't the best experience on the planet. She met him during a competition. He was in the ARMY and super charming and hot but after dating for a few months he turned out to be a total asshole. It really messed with Chloe for a while there.

"I didn't mean it like that." Emily tried to correct herself. "I was talking about it like when you two first started dating, you were so happy. This time you're even happier just when you look at Beca."

'There's nothing going on, Em." Chloe exclaims as she tries to convince Emily, or is she trying to convince herself too? "I was just surprised to see her here, that's all."

"You're so full of crap," Emily countered. But before either woman could say anything Skylar was running up to Chloe.

"Miss Beale, I really wanna show you my mommy's office! She has candy in there!" The little boy yelled excitedly.

"Does she really?" Chloe asked equally as excited.

The two talked for a few minutes. When Chloe looked up though, she noticed that Beca was no longer standing with the taller brunette. She couldn't help but wonder where the Music Producer had gone.

After about a half hour of talking Beca, Jesse, and Emily all got together to take pictures so that they could all remember this night. After about a million pictures Beca pulled Emily aside.

"Hey, so we need you to be here at the studio by 7 tomorrow morning. We have a scheduled phone interview with Ryan Seacrest at 7:30 to talk about the single." Beca explained.

"Great, I'll be there." Emily smiled. The thought of interviewing with Ryan freaking Seacrest was insane to her! She couldn't believe that this was what her life was becoming. "This is so exciting Beca!"

Beca smiled at the younger girl. "You deserve all of it! It's only going to go up from here, we've still got your whole album."

"Do we know what people are saying about the song?" Emily really wanted to know what people thought of it.

"Everyone's going nuts." Jesse chimed in. "Khaled is going to want us to call in for a conference call with him after the interview. Will that be okay?"

"Yeah, totally." Emily was so gritty that she felt like she was going to start jumping around. The three of them continued to talk for a few minutes until they were interrupted by a very excited Skylar.

"Mommy! Can we show Miss B your office?" He asked excited. There was a reluctant Chloe standing behind him.

"No, Sky you're mom's busy." Chloe tried to protest.

"No she isn't, she's just with Uncle Jesse and Emily." Sky protested.

"Buddy, why do you want to show Miss B my office?" Beca asked confused.

"Because you have candy up there." Skylar said it like it was an obvious reason. It was a thing around the office, everyone knew that Beca had candy so if there ever wanted sugar, they would go to her for it. Beca couldn't help but laugh that even her son knew about that.

"Yeah bud, as long as Miss B wants to go?" Beca looked to the redhead.

"I'm always down for some candy," Chloe smiled brightly. She couldn't help the smile that came across her face whenever she was around the DJ.

"Alright, well Sky, do you wanna lead the way?" Beca asked the younger boy.

"YES!" He cheered excitedly and stated to run, the two women walking behind him. They couldn't help but laugh at his excitement.

They didn't notice however, that they were the only ones headed to the office.

Once there Beca let Skylar grab the candy as she showed Chloe around. There were quite a few awards and pictures around the office. Chloe made her way around the office until she was standing in front of a picture of Beca holding a baby, who was obviously Skylar. She was so young in this picture. She couldn't be older than 19.

"That was right after I had him." Beca explained, coming up behind Chloe. She couldn't help but smile as she looked at the picture. She thought back to that day. Beca was terrified. She had just been let out of the hospital and she was left to care for Sky, alone. Jesse had taken the picture of her a few hours after she came home. That was the day he and Stacie made sure Beca knew, without a doubt, that they were by her side. That just because she was a single mom, didn't mean she had to raise him alone. Beca had asked them that day to be his godparents. He knew that if anything ever happened to her, they would take care of him. No doubt in her mind.

"You're so young." Chloe let slip. She didn't mean to, it just sort of came out.

"Yeah, I was 18." Beca explains. "It was a pretty terrifying time of life, but I wouldn't change a thing."

"Why is that?" Chloe turned around to face Beca.

"I was a single mom at 18. I had no freaking clue how to be a parent." Beca explains. "I wanted so much to raise him the right way, but I was so worried that I would screw him up or something."

"Well, you most definitely didn't do that." Chloe smiled back. "I've never had a kid so well behaved in my class before."

"That's all him." Beca turned to look at Skylar. He was sitting on the couch in her office, playing with one of the toys he had left there. "I don't know why I got so lucky with him, but he's just always been such an easy going kid."

"You should give yourself some credit, Beca. I see so much of you in him." Chloe explains. "He's obviously got a really amazing mom."

Beca just smiled as she watched him. For some reason talking about Sky was so much easier than anything else when she was with Chloe.

"So Miss Beale, what made you want to be a teacher?" Beca finally turned to look at the teacher.

"Please, call me Chloe." Chloe smiled. "I've always loved kids so it just seemed like a really obvious choice, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that. That's how I am with music. It's like there was just no other choice for me other than DJing or producing." Beca explains.

"So… How did you get into music?" Chloe asked her.

"Music has always been an escape for me. My safe place." Beca explains without even thinking about what she had just said. Beca didn't talk about her life, her past, her parents, none of it. She was a very private and closed off person and she liked it that way. There were only two people Beca had ever told about what she went through as a kid. But for some reason with Chloe, she immediately felt like she could be open. That very fact scared the shit out of her.

"What do you mean?" Chloe was not expecting that kind of answer. What had she needed to escape from?

Beca finally realized what she said. _Shit…_ "Just life, you know how it is. It's just a stress relief for me, always has been." Beca tried to cover herself but Chloe could tell that there was so much more to her words then Beca was letting on.

 **A/N Ohhhh what is going on in Beca's life? What's going to happen? Will she open up? Alll these questions and more will be answered as she continue to read the story... So let me know what you think! Also, i'm thinking about changing the rating due to the language. What do you think? Anyway, that's it for now but i'll be updating the next chapter shortly. This next ones a big one (literally and figuratively) but you'll just have to wait!**

 **Until next time, don't forget to Smile :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey... So this chapter is by far the longest chapter of this story. I got a little carried away while writing and I just couldn't find a place to split it up. I just wanted to keep going with the momentum of it. So here ya go. This is probably my favorite chapter that I've written for this story so far. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think :)**

 **Chapter 5: Phone Call**

 **Song: Titanium by David Guetta Ft Sia**

 **Chloe's POV**

Chloe had been sitting at her desk for the last two hours and thirty minutes, talking to her student's parents. It was finally over and she could clean up and go home. Just as she was cleaning up the papers there was a knock on her door. _Really?_ She groaned in her head before looking up. But the second she met stormy blue eyes looking back at her she was no longer upset.

"Hey, I know I'm late." Beca said as she walked in. She had an apologetic look on her face. "Is it too late? God, I'm too late aren't I?"

Chloe couldn't help but laugh. "It's okay, I have time."

"Are you sure? It's okay if I'm too late." Beca seemed hesitant.

"Take a seat, Beca." Chloe laughed. She would be lying to herself if she said she wasn't ecstatic that Beca had come after all.

"So, how much trouble is the little brat in?" Beca asked with a smirk on her face.

Chloe laughed. "He is just the worst student."

Both women laughed. It was basically impossible for Skylar to be bad or disrespectful.

"But really, Skylar is doing amazing in my class!" Chloe exclaimed, she was searching through her papers to find his grade report. Once she had it she handed it over to Beca. "As you can see he has full marks. He is doing really well, Bec."

Beca smiled as she looked at a drawing Chloe had just handed her. It was of him and her. They were at his favorite tree in the park.

"However, Beca, he doesn't seem to have a lot of friend." Chloe explained. This didn't surprise Beca. Skylar was a very friendly person, but he was also shy, again, very much like his mom, just in a more innocent way.

"Yeah, he's had that problem before." Beca explains. "I'm afraid he gets that from me."

Chloe couldn't help but smile at her. "Well, I was thinking about doing a group project next week. How do you think he would respond to it?" Chloe knew that group projects weren't for everyone and she wanted to be able to help each one of her students.

"He'll be shy about it but I don't doubt he'll do a great job once he's comfortable with whoever he works with." Beca explains. It just took Sky a little bit for him to warm up to someone but once he did there was no stopping his shine.

"Great!" Chloe was excited to see if this could help him make more friends.

"Any other worries, Beale?" Beca asked, she couldn't help but smirk as she looked at Chloe.

"Nope," Chloe smiled back. God she loved that smirk… wait, what?! "Um… So do you have anything you want to know about? Like my curriculum or anything?"

"If I say no does that make me a bad mom?" Beca asked with a serious look on her face.

"Ha, no it doesn't." Chloe explained. "But let me know if you ever have any questions about what I'm teaching."

"Yeah, definitely." Beca seemed to not be focusing on the conversation anymore. Chloe couldn't help but wonder where her thoughts were.

"So, how's Emily's album coming?" Normally, Chloe would never bring up anything but the kid in a parent meeting, but she didn't want Beca to leave. She just wanted to talk to her for a little while longer.

"It's really good. Man, she's so talented!" Beca explained. "I've honestly never been so excited to work with someone. I knew she was good when I met her but she's going to be the next like Katy Perry or P!nk."

"You really think so?" Chloe was surprised with how highly Beca was speaking of Emily. She couldn't help but feel pride for her friend.

"Absolutely!" Beca smiled. "So Emily told me you were in the same A Cappella group?"

"Yeah, that's how we met." Chloe smiled.

"I didn't think that was an actual thing until I met Emily." Beca seemed to laugh.

"Hey, don't knock it til you try it!" Chloe bantered.

"It's just kinda lame…" Beca smirked.

"Okay, singing with no instruments other then your mouth is NOT lame!" Chloe was fighting back but couldn't get the dang smile off her face.

"What's wrong with instruments?" Beca countered.

"Nothing, but you have to admit, it takes talent to sing a cappella."

"I don't doubt that, but it takes talent to play instruments too." _Damn, she's got me there._ "So, will I get to hear you sing?"

"Maybe…" Chloe gave Beca a smirk of her own and winked at her. "What about you, do I get to hear you sing?"

"Sorry, I don't sing." Beca explained.

"For some reason I don't buy that…" Chloe just couldn't accept that Beca didn't sing, she just looked like she could. She had heard Skylar sing and for his age he was really good. He had to learn it somewhere.

"Nope," Beca was holding on to that stance. "You'll be sad to hear that it is in fact true."

"We'll see about that." Chloe smirked again, causing Beca to laugh.

"Tell me Beale, how did you get into A Cappella?" Beca just wanted to know everything she could about the redhead sitting in front of her.

"My best friend actually got me into it." Chloe seemed to be thinking back to when it started. "We were freshmen in collage and Aubrey really wanted to join a group or club and that's when we came across the Bella's. We were both so excited about it! It gave us a chance to do something we loved but to also learn new skills. We actually once performed for the President."

"Really?!" Beca was surprised by that. They had an A Cappella group perform for the President?

"Yeah, it was so cool!" Chloe seemed so happy as she talked about her college days.

"Tell me about Aubrey?" Beca just wanted to keep coming up with things to talk about so she could keep talking to Chloe. She didn't even notice she was doing it.

"Aubrey is the best!" Chloe explained excitedly. "I met her when I was in High School and we just became super close after that. She's actually a teacher here as well."

"What does she teach?" Beca asked genuinely interested.

"She teaches fourth grade."

"That's awesome." Beca smiled.

"Oh my god, Brey would kill me if I told you this, so if you ever meet her don't tell her okay." Chloe was laughing so hard, Beca couldn't help but laugh a little as well. "So, Brey has this thing where she stress vomits…"

 **Beca's POV**

Beca and Chloe had been talking for forever. She took a quick glance over at the clock on the wall. Shit, she had been there for 2 hours…

"Fuck… Shit I'm sorry for saying that. I gotta go." Beca stood up suddenly. "Jesse's going to kill me!"

"Oh wow, how has it been two hours?!" Chloe was just as shocked. "I'm sorry for keeping you so long."

"No, I should be the one apologizing. You were trying to get out of here when I showed up." Beca really didn't want to leave but she promised Jesse that she would be back like an hour ago.

"It's totally fine Beca." Chloe smiled at her. They had talked for two hours… They hadn't run out of things to talk about and they laughed the whole time. Chloe had never had such a fun conversation. Neither had Beca actually…

Beca just looked at Chloe for a minute. Suddenly the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Do you want to get dinner with me sometime?" _What the hell are you doing? This is Skylar's teacher! You don't even know if she's gay!_

"I would love to." Chloe smiled back. Suddenly Beca's heart started beating so hard it felt like it would pound out of her chest.

"Really?" Beca asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Chloe gave her, her usual bright, Chloe smile.

"Like, a date?" Beca had to make sure Chloe understood that's what she wanted.

"I figured that's what you meant, yeah." Chloe couldn't help but laugh at how shocked Beca was.

"Great…" Beca stood there, suddenly she realized her mouth was hanging open and shut it quickly. "Umm cool…"

Beca couldn't believe that she had just done that and Chloe had said yes… Like that was insane!?

"Here," Chloe put her hand out. "Give me your phone and I'll put my number in. You can text me the details."

Beca fumbled to pull her phone out but managed to unlock it and hand it to Chloe. Chloe couldn't help but smile at the screensaver of Skylar, holding a sign that said "First Grade" on it. She quickly typed in her number and sent herself a text, then handed the phone back.

"Perfect, I look forward to hearing from you." Chloe smiled at her.

"Yeah…" Beca still seemed a bit out of it. "Um I should go."

She sent Chloe a smile and started toward the door.

"Beca," Chloe called before she walked out.

"Yeah," Beca turned around to see Chloe holding her bag.

"You might need this."

 _Seriously? Nice job, Mitchell…_

"Thanks," Beca sent her a sheepish smile, she took the bag and practically ran out of the room. The whole walk to her car she was wondering what the hell just happened…

 **Later that night**

Beca sat in her room staring at her phone. She had Chloe Beale's number… How the hell did she have Chloe Beale's number?! She couldn't really go on a date with her son's teacher right? Like that's gotta be some kind of inappropriate? Wasn't it?

"Ughhh…." Beca groaned in frustration. She wasn't use to this… She didn't do the whole dating thing… She couldn't even remember the last time she was on a date. But she couldn't think of the last time she ever liked someone like she likes Chloe… God, why was this so stupidly complicated?!

"Mom," Beca's eyes shot up to see her son, standing at her door in his pj's. She quickly put her phone down.

"Hey," Beca smiled at him and patted her bed for him to come climb on with her. He did and snuggled into her side. "What's up? You ready for bed already?" Beca looked at the clock to see it was already 9… She usually tried to have him in bed by 8:30.

"Yeah," Skylar let out a yawn. Beca couldn't help but pull the boy closer to her and hold him tighter.

"So, which one do you want tonight?" She asked him.

"Fuzzy." He said without hesitation.

"Fuzzy again?" Beca smiled at him. "Okay, will you say it with me?"

The young boy nodded his head.

"Okay," Beca smiled and began the nursery rhyme. "Fuzzy Wuzzie, was a bear…"

Then Skylar joined her, and they said it together.

"Fuzzy Wuzzie had no hair… Fuzzy Wuzzie wasn't very fuzzy was he?"

They both smiled as they finished the small poem. This had been a nightly thing for these two since before Skylar could remember. His mom would recite a poem and sing a short song for him.

"What song would you like tonight?" Beca already knew which one it would be before she even asked.

"Titanium!" Skylar smiled up at her.

Beca knew that it probably wasn't the best song to sing to her 6 year old but he had heard her singing it one day and just fell in love. After that he just started asking her to sing it to him.

"Okay, okay." Beca laughed. "Don't you get sick of this song?"

"Nope…" Sky said very matter-of-factly.

"Okay…"

Beca smiled at him as she began the song.

 _You shout it out_

 _But I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud not saying much_

 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

 _You shoot me down, but I get up_

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

Beca sang all the way through the song. Once Beca came to the last line Skylar seemed like he was about to pass out.

"Alright, off to bed Baby." Beca kissed his head.

"I love you, Mommy." He snuggled into her and wrapped both arms around her, at least as far as he could.

"I love you more," Beca smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"No you don't," Skylar shook his head, only letting go of his mom to show her how much she loves him. "I love you this much!"

"Yes I do, because I love you this much." She stretched her arms out.

"Well, I love you to the moon." Sky smirked at his mom.

"I love you to the moon and back again." Beca kissed him back. "Do you need me to carry you to bed?"

"No…" But he made no attempt to move.

"That didn't sound very convincing…" Beca smiled. She scooped the young boy into her arms and headed out of the room. He just snuggled into her as she carried him.

"Goodnight kid," Beca laid him down and kissed his forehead.

"Gnight." He mumbled back. Beca smiled down at her whole world. God, how had she gotten so lucky…

 **Chloe's POV**

Chloe had been staring at her phone all night. She just begged that it would ding with a text from Beca. But so far she had had no such luck. She was about to give up when she heard her phone right. She looked down to see Beca was calling her. Her heart started to beat really fast, she hadn't expect her to call. She quickly answered.

"Hello."

 _"_ _So, which one do you want tonight?"_ She heard Beca say. She was very confused until she heard Skylar.

 _"_ _Fuzzy!"_ The young boy cheered.

"Beca?" Chloe called out. What the crap was going on? But Beca didn't hear her.

 _"_ _Fuzzy again? Okay, will you do it with me?"_ Chloe could hear the love in Beca's voice.

She knew that Beca hadn't called her on purpose. She was about to hang up but something stopped her. She knew it was wrong, but she just felt so glued to the phone. She couldn't help but smile as she heard them recite the little nursery rhyme that had been around for so long. She couldn't help but wonder if this was a nightly thing of theirs?

 _"_ _What song would you like tonight?"_

 _"_ _Titanium!"_

Chloe had not expected that.

 _"_ _Okay, okay." Beca gave a short laughed. "Don't you get sick of this song?"_

 _"_ _Nope…"_

This caused Chloe to give a short laugh. She could just see the look on both Mitchells' faces.

 _"_ _Okay…"_

And then Beca was singing. From the very first note Chloe was smiling. She had never heard someone sound so amazing! Suddenly she thought back to their earlier conversation. _She totally lied to me, she can sing!_

After a few minutes Beca had finished the song. Chloe was completely mesmerized by the brunette's voice. She really had never heard anything like it.

 _"_ _Alright, off to bed Baby."_

Then Chloe heard a very soft, _"I love you, Mommy."_

 _"_ _I love you more."_

 _"_ _No, you don't!"_ Skylar had said. _"I love you this much!"_

 _"_ _Yes I do, because I love you this much."_ Chloe could just picture both of them with their arms stretched wide. She couldn't help but smile really wide.

 _"_ _Well, I love you to the moon."_

 _"_ _I love you to the moon and back again."_ Beca had said. Then there was a small pause before. _"Do you need me to carry you to bed?"_

 _"_ _No…"_ Chloe couldn't help but laugh, God he was just like his mom.

 _"_ _That didn't sound very convincing…"_

Suddenly Chloe heard movement over the other end of the phone. She figured it was Beca taking Skylar to bed. She couldn't help but feel a little guilty for listening in, but the whole thing just melted her heart. She had never heard something so sweet and loving before. She knew that Beca was an amazing mom, but that just solidified it even more for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Oh my goodness, I just want to say thank you for all the feedback from last chapter! I had so much fun writing that one! I just got a new job so things have been kind of crazy, so uploads might slowdown quite a bit. Again, thank you so much for your support! I hope you all are enjoying this ride as much as I am!**

 **Chapter 6: The Text**

 _You are Beca Fing Mitchell! You can do this! You are a badass!_ Beca had been staring at her phone, with her thumbs hovering over the keyboard. She had typed about 30 different texts to send to Chloe but just didn't have the guts to send a single one of them… _Come on Mitchell, just do it!_

 _B: Hey, so how about that date…_

 _No, you can't send that… It sounds kind of douche…_

 _B: Hey Chloe, how was the rest of you day?_

Before Beca couldn't think twice she pushed send. She flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling. How in the world had this been her life? She had just gone from telling Stacie she wasn't going to date Chloe to asking her out for dinner? What the hell had she gotten herself into?

Suddenly Beca looked at her phone. It was freaking 12:45… There was no way Chloe was still awake if she had class tomorrow morning, was there? She couldn't help but lose hope that she could be able to talk to the redhead tonight. Maybe that was a good thing. Maybe not talking to her was the best thing for Beca… God, why was this so confusing?

 **Chloe's POV**

Chloe had been laying in bed just thinking about the phone call. Guilt was just eating her up… She couldn't believe herself, why had she stayed on the line? That was so wrong and super creepy… God, once Beca found out she would never want to go out with her. Had she just completely screwed up any chance she had with the Music Producer?

As Chloe was thinking about how she had domed her chance to get to know Beca her phone dinged. She practically flew out of bed to get to her phone.

 _B; Hey Chloe, how was the rest of your day?_

 _She must not know I heard her and Skylar… Do I respond? Do I leave it alone… What the hell do I do?_ Chloe thought in a panic…

So instead of answering Beca, she decided she would call her best friend. She had told Aubrey a little bit about Beca but not much.

The phone rang for a long time and just as Chloe was giving up on Aubrey answering she heard her. _"Chloe, do you have any idea what time it is?"_

 _Shit…_ Chloe quickly looked at her phone to see that it was almost 1… "Brey, I'm so sorry I totally didn't even notice the clock. I'll let you go back to sleep."

 _"_ _What's so important, Chlo?"_ Aubrey asked with irritation in her voice.

"It's a long story, I'll just tell you later. Go back to sleep." Chloe tried to protest.

 _"_ _Then I guess you better start talking, I don't want to be on the phone all night…"_ Aubrey explained. Chloe could hear her moving around and assumed she was sitting up in bed.

"Okay fine, so you remember Beca?"

 **Beca's POV**

Beca had been in her office working on paperwork when Jesse came running into her office.

"Beca!" Jesse yelled as he came through the door.

"What do you want?" Beca glared. Jesse knew better then to just storm into her office.

"Khaled just pulled into the parking lot." Jesse stated.

"WHAT?" Beca stood up at the news. "Why?"

"I don't know, I just got word from security downstairs." Jesse looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Khaled didn't just show up places unannounced. This was no usual.

"Okay, let's go meet him." Beca stood up and headed out of her office with Jesse at her heal. _Why is he here?_ Beca thought to herself as she rounded the courner to stand by the front door. Just then Khaled and his right hand man Theo walked through the door.

"Beca, Jesse sorry for just dropping in." Khaled smiled. He walked over and shook Jesse's hand and hugged Beca.

"It's good to see you DJ Khaled." Beca smiled at the man.

"Likewise, look can we go talk somewhere privately. I don't have a lot of time but need to discuss something with you and J-man." Khaled smiled but seemed serious all at the same time.

"Of course," Jesse smiled. "Let's head to the conference room."

The four of them headed down the hall, past all of the offices, and into the conference room. Ashley came in as well and asked if anyone wanted anything to drink.

"Water would be great." Khaled said as he took a seat.

"Water," Theo demanded. Beca could never stand the guy. He was so intitled and selfish. In a complaining fit she once told Jesse that he looked like a turtle. Since that moment he was known around the B&J office as Turtle Man or Turtle Face.

"Water for us as well, thanks Ash." Beca smiled at her assistant. Ashley was use to the random person treating her like she wasn't important but Beca always did her best to make sure she knew that Beca couldn't do her job without her. Ash put up with so much shit for Beca, Beca had no idea what she would do without her friend.

Ashley came back a moment later with four glasses of water. Once she was gone Theo began to talk.

"DJ Khaled and I are here because we need to talk about Emily Junk's album." Theo began. Beca had just finished up a few things and sent it off to Khaled's office for approval. She knew it would most likely come back with some criticism but why did Khaled come himself to give it?

"Becs," Khaled looked into her eyes. "I've never heard anything like this album. I had some mixed feelings at first, but I truly feel a sense of pride. This is the best work you've ever done."

 _Wow… Did he just say that?_ Beca had to fight to keep her mouth closed. She and Jesse looked at each other and Jesse just sent her a wink.

"I always knew that Emily was going to be a great artist, she has so much talent." Beca nodded her head in agreement and couldn't help but feel so much pride in Emily. She had worked her ass off on this album "But you, Beca, you surprised everyone with this one. I always knew you had it in you!"

Beca couldn't get the smiled off of her face. "Thank you so much, but really it's all Em. She's the real talent here."

"Don't sell yourself short, Michell." Khaled smirked. "So, because of how impressed I am with your work, I have an offer for you and Swanson here."

 **Chloe's POV**

Chloe had just let her kids go out to recess and was now sitting at her desk. She had never struggled this much to focus in her classes like she was today. The only thing she could think of was a certain Music Producer. Every time she saw Skylar all she could think about was the phone call and his mom. She just kept hearing Beca singing Titanium. She kept thinking about her blue eyes, god those damn blue eyes. Chloe swore that they could stop a heart.

"Hey Chloe.' Chloe looked up to see her best friend Aubrey standing at her door.

"Hey Bree." Chloe gave her, her usual smile. "How's your day been?"

"Good, I'm a little tired but I'm good." Aubrey gave her a smirk. Chloe felt so bad. She had kept Brey on the phone until like 3 talking about what to do about Beca Mitchell. Aubrey had told the redhead multiple times that she was being stupid and that she should stop worrying so much. She also told her that listening to Beca and Skylar was a little fucked up. Chloe knew she needed to tell Beca that she had heard it but she was worried that Beca wouldn't be able to forgive her.

"I'm so sorry…" Chloe looked down in shame.

"Have you talked to the hobbit?" Aubrey asked as she walked over to Chloe's desk.

"Aubrey, don't call her that!" Chloe felt herself getting a little defensive. "You haven't even met her yet, don't be rude."

"What does me meeting her have to do with the fact that she's basically a midget?" Aubrey asked. Chloe could tell she wasn't even joking about it, she was serious.

"Be nice!" Chloe pointed her finger at her friend. "And no, I haven't. I just keep chickening out…"

"Well if you go without answering she's going to think you're ghosting her." Aubrey pointed out. "Which will make it awkward when she comes to pick up her son."

"I know that." Chloe knew that she was being childish but it was just because she felt so guilty for not hanging up the phone when it became obvious it wasn't an intentional call. Normally she would never do anything like that. She felt like she had broken some kind of law or something.

"Chloe, what's with you and this girl?" Aubrey didn't get why Chloe was so worked up over her.

"I really like her." Chloe confessed to her hands. She couldn't look at Aubrey. It was so much easier to have this conversation over the phone.

"Than do something about it." Aubrey stated very matter-of-factly. Aubrey always seemed to make things look easier then they really were.

"What?" Chloe asked desperately.

"Start by texting her back." Aubrey grabbed Chloe's phone off the desk and handed it to her. "Tell her you're sorry for not responding, ask her how her day is, tell her something about Skylar, just say something!"

"What if I just wait until she comes to pick Skylar up from school?" Chloe suggested.

"Didn't you tell me she doesn't always pick him up because of work?" Aubrey asked.

"Maybe…" Chloe deflated a little. "Fine. I'll text her."

"Good, now stop moping around." Aubrey gave her friend a small smile. She knew that this was hard for Chloe to do. Her last relationship hadn't exactly been good.

Just then the bell rang indicating that recess was over. "I need to head back to my room before the little monsters destroy it." Aubrey stated bluntly.

"Remind me why you became a teacher again?" Chloe asked with a smirk. Aubrey didn't exactly hate kids but they definitely weren't her most favorite thing on the planet.

"I ask myself that question everyday…" Aubrey waved as she walked out the door. Just then her kids started running back in.

"Hey, settle down everyone. Take your seats and pull out your math sheets from yesterday." Chloe stood up from her desk and completely forgot about the fact that she needed to text Beca. That is at least, until she saw Skylar.

 **End of School**

The bell had rung about 10 minutes ago and Chloe's room was basically empty. The only student left was Skylar Mitchell.

"Hey Skylar, do you know if your mom was coming to pick you up today?" Chloe asked as she walked over to his desk.

"That's what she said." Skylar nodded his head. She thought about possibly texting her and asking if everything was okay. This was only the second time this has happened, the first being the first day of school. Just as she was about to stand up in walked the man that Chloe had seen at the premier party, she thought his name was Jesse.

"Hey kid." Jesse smiled as he walked further in.

"Uncle Jesse! Where's mom?" Sky jumped up and ran to hug the older man.

"She had to stay at work, but I'm going to take you back to the studio, so you can see her." Jesse explained. Then he looked at Chloe. "I'm so sorry I'm so late. We had some unexpected stuff come up at the studio."

"Oh, it's no problem at all." Chloe smiled, trying to hide the sadness on her face that Beca hadn't come. "Is everything okay?"

Suddenly, she saw something flash across Jesse's face. It seemed like a worried look but it had left just as quick as it had appeared that she couldn't quite tell. Then there was his bright smile. "Oh yeah, just the usual work stuff. You know, Beca just trying to single handedly save the music industry."

Chloe smiled at that.

"You ready to go bud? I gotta get back to work." Jesse turned his attention back to the younger Mitchell.

"Yeah." He smiled back. "Do we have time to stop and get donuts?"

Jesse laughed. "Not right now bud, but maybe later."

Just as the two boys were walking out, Jesse turned around. "Thanks for everything Miss B."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Khaled's Offer**

Beca sat at her desk, thinking about everything that Khaled had said during their meeting. To say she was freaking out would be the understatement of the century. She wasn't just freaking out, she was having a full-blown panic attack. It had been so bad that she had to send Jesse to pick up Sky from school.

Just then the two boys walked in.

"Hi mommy!" Sky ran up to his mother and gave her a hug. She held on a second longer then she normally would have.

"Hey kiddo." Beca smiled at him. Of anyone that can make her feel better it was him. "How was school?"

"It was great, Miss B let us have two recesses." Sky was so excited about that. Beca smiled at the mention of the redhead. What she would give to talk to her about everything that was going on.

"That sounds like fun." Beca smiled at him. "Do you have homework?"

"Yeah, I have to read a chapter in this book." Sky held up a copy of _Frog and Toad Are Friends._

"Okay, do you want to sit on my couch over there while Uncle Jesse and I talk?" Beca asked.

"Okay," He smiled his big, bright smile and made his way over to the ouch. Jesse sat down on the opposite side of the desk of Beca.

"You okay?" Jesse asked, studying his friend carefully. Beca just shook her head.

"I don't know, Jess." Beca put her head in her hands. "What the hell do we do?"

"Is it really a question, Bec?" Jesse looked at her. "You can't pass this up."

"I can't just go." Beca argued back. "He want's me to move to LA, I can't just do that. Not to you, or Stacie or Skylar. If I leave, I have to uproot Sky from the only home he's ever known."

"Beca, look at me." Jesse put his hand out for her to take. She took it and he spoke softly but with conviction. "This is a chance of a lifetime. It's not going to be for forever, you will come back and continue to run B&J Records with me. But right now, you need to go to LA and make an album with Kelly Freaking Clarkson!"

Beca felt tears threaten to fall down her face. She didn't expect this to be so hard. Just a few months ago she would have jumped at the opportunity in a heartbeat. But even with everything else, there was a certain redhead that kept coming into her mind. She couldn't help but wonder if Chloe Beale would be there after 6 months of Beca being in LA. Would she still want to go out? Would she even be single?

Jesse, as if reading her mind sighed. "Does this have to do with a certain first grade teacher?"

"Jesse…" Beca began but she couldn't even bring herself to lie about it. "It's not just her, it's everything. Sky's happy, I'm happy. What if moving to LA for 6 months changes things. What if it's not the right move for my family?"

Beca looked over to see Skylar reading his book outload to the stuffed rabbit sitting next to him. She couldn't help but worry about him. He had never lived anywhere other then Atlanta. Moving to LA after school has started, what would that do to him?

"Becs, have you thought about talking to her about it?" Jesse asked, bring Beca out of her thoughts. Was that crazy? They hadn't even been out on the date yet but could Beca just go and talk to her about that.

Almost as if to answer her question her phone vibrated, indicating a text. Beca looked at it and her heart stopped as she saw Chloe's name pop on her screen. She quickly unlocked her phone and clicked on the text.

 _C: Hey, sorry I didn't have the chance to respond earlier. How are you? Jesse seemed off when he came to get Sky, is everything okay?_

"Is that her?" Jesse asked with a small smile on his face.

"It's like she can read my mind or something." Beca laughed.

"Just talk to her, maybe she can help you make a choice." Jesse smiled. He let go of her hand. "You know how I feel about it, Becs. But no matter what I've got your back."

With that he left the room. Beca decided to talk to her. If nothing else, it would at least allow her to get her thoughts out of her head.

 _B: Hey :) What are you doing for dinner tonight? Sky and I were going to go get some Chinees food?_

Almost immediately Chloe answered.

 _C: I'd love to come to dinner with you :) What time?_

 _B: Does 6 work? I can pick it up on my way home from work and we can eat at my apartment?_

 _C: Sounds perfect! Just send me the address :D_

Beca quickly sent the address and asked her what she would like to eat.

"Hey, guess who's joining us for dinner tonight?" Beca called to Skylar.

"Who? Is it Aunt Stacie?" Sky asked excitedly.

"Nope, Miss B." Beca smiled. The young boys face lit up Beca knew this wouldn't be a very conventional first date, but Chloe already had a relationship with Sky so she didn't think it would be too weird.

"Really?!" Sky seemed so excited.

"Yup, she's going to meet us at home at 6." Beca smiled at her excited boy.

"This is going to be so great!" He jumped up and down, causing Beca to laugh.

"Alright, mom's got to do a little bit more work but we'll leave in about half an hour to pick up some food." Beca smiled at her son. He nodded his head and she got back to work.

 **Chloe's POV**

Chloe was so nervous at the idea of eating dinner with Beca and Skylar but was also really excited about it. She looked at the clock and realized she had about an hour to get ready. She ran around her apartment trying to make herself look somewhat less like her first grade teacher self.

She looked at the address and realized that Beca lived pretty close to the school. Barden was a nice little suburb of Atlanta. It was about 10 minutes to get to downtown but didn't have a city feel to it. In many ways it felt very separated from Atlanta. The community was so great and open. Chloe, being from New York City, wasn't use to this kind of feeling. That's probably why she fell in love with Barden when she first moved there 6 years ago.

Chloe looked in the mirror one last time before going. She was wearing a dark blue button up shirt, that made her eyes pop, her hair was pulled back in a half ponytail. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and her favorite black flats. The outfit was simple, but elegant in its own right. She smiled at herself and headed out the door.

 **Beca's POV**

Beca and Sky walked into the apartment at about 5:45. She put the food down on the table and ask Sky if he would help her set the table. He quickly grabbed three forks, knifes, and spoons while Beca grabbed the plates and glasses. They put everything out on the table and Beca headed to the back of the apartment, where her room was, to make herself look a little more presentable.

She came back out and looked around the apartment. It was a pretty open apartment with the door into the apartment opening into the living room. There was a dinning room, right next to the living room with nothing but a change from carpet to wood floor separating the two. To the side of the dinning room was the kitchen. There was a small bar, that the two ate at most nights, separating the kitchen from the dinning room, that also allowed you to see from the kitchen into the dinning and living rooms. There was a hall way just off of the living room, directly facing the front door, that led to two bedrooms and a bathroom. If you turn to the right there will be a bathroom and then Sky's room, to left is Beca's room, that has a separate bathroom in it. It wasn't a big apartment, but it was big enough for them.

"Sky, come pick up your backpack." Beca called when she noticed the bag laying in the middle of the living room floor.

"Sorry." Sky said as he ran in to pick it up. Beca made her way into the kitchen to grab some water for dinner. Just as she opened the fridge there was a knock on the door.

"Let me get…" Beca began but before she could finish Sky had opened the door.

"Hi, Miss B." He greeted happily.

"Hi Skylar." Chloe greeted as well. Beca came out of the kitchen and set the pitcher of water on the table.

"Hey," Beca smiled. She couldn't help but think about how beautiful Chloe looked.

"Hey," Chloe smiled back. That's what Beca liked most about her, you couldn't help but be happy around her. She just seemed to bring out the best in you whenever you're around her. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Of course, glad you could come. Please come take a seat, everything's ready." Beca moved over to her spot. Sky ran over and sat to her right which lead Chloe to be sitting right in front of her. They talked about nothing important as they dished up their foot. Beca helped Sky get his before dishing her own.

"Anything else you want right now, baby?" Beca asked Sky.

"Nm," He said with his mouth already full.

"Sky, don't talk with your mouth full." Beca reprimanded with a laugh. She turned to Chloe. "I swear I've taught him manors."

Chloe just laughed. "It's alright, I forget about my manors when it comes to Chinese food as well."

"So, how was your day today?" Chloe asked Sky.

"It was good," He smiled back

"What about you, Beca?" Chloe turned her attention to Beca.

"Long," Beca laughed. She didn't really want to bring up the whole LA thing this early in the night and with Sky right there. She wasn't going to bring it up to him until she had weighted all her options. "We just had some things come up today that we weren't expecting. How about you?"

Chloe nodded. "It was good. I was a little tiered because I had a late night but since that's the toughest part of my day it's been a great one."

Beca smiled, she couldn't help but wonder why she had had a long night.

"Miss B?" Sky looked over to his teacher.

"Yeah," Chloe smiled at him.

"Do you like my mom?" Sky asked in a very innocent manner, causing both adults' eyes to widen in shock.

"Skylar," Beca gave him a look that said, _what are you doing?_

"What? I just wanna know I you two are friends?" Sky looked innocent again. Beca sat and thought for a moment. This was the first time Beca had invited anyone other then Stacie and Jesse over to their apartment. Of course this would confuse him.

"Of course, we're friends," Chloe smiled back.

"Cool," Sky smiled at that.

The conversation at dinner was light and fun. They listened as Skylar talked about things from his favorite cartoon to the trip Beca and he took last year to LA. After about 45 minutes Sky asked if he could go play in his room.

"Yeah, just make sure you've finished the chapter you were supposed to read." Beca smiled at her son. Sky got up from the table and walked over to his mom, giving her a hug.

"Thanks for dinner." He smiled at her.

"Of course, bud." Beca couldn't help but feel so much pride with her son. She didn't know how she got so lucky to have such a well-tempered and mannered son.

After Sky left the room Beca turned to see a huge smile on Chloe's face. This caused the brunette to laugh, "What?"

Chloe just shook her head. "Nothing, it's just really sweet to see you two together."

"He's pretty great, isn't he?" Beca smiled.

"You're an amazing mom, Beca." Chloe stated.

"I do my best." Beca said, she looked into Chloe's beautiful blue eyes. She couldn't help but have a desire to open up to the woman, so despite her better judgment she continued," I honestly have no idea what I'm doing most of the time. I worry I'm going to screw him up or something."

"I don't think that's possible." Chloe couldn't help but wonder what made Beca so unsure about herself as a mom.

As if reading Chloe's mind, Beca explained. "I didn't have the most… active parents on the planet. I basically raised myself because they were always 'too busy' to deal with me. It's not like they were these completely awful people, they just never really wanted to be parents." Beca paused for a moment thinking back to when she was kid. "My parents, Warren and Tanya Mitchell were high school sweethearts; however everything came crashing down for them when my mom got pregnant at 17. My dad felt it was his responsibility to take care of her and the baby, so they got married. I honestly always felt as though my parents resented me for simply existing."

Beca stopped again to collect her thoughts. She couldn't really believe she was opening up about this to someone. "So, when I found out I was pregnant, I was determined to not be like them. My boyfriend, Sky's father, proposed to me but I told him no. I told him that he didn't want to marry me, he just wanted to do the right thing. He didn't want to be a dad at 17, so I gave him a way out. He took it and I became a single mom." Beca looked in the direction of Sky's room and smiled as she heard him playing. "I have never regretted my choice. As terrifying as it was to do it alone, I wouldn't change a thing."

Beca looked up to see tears in Chloe's eyes. "Hey, don't cry, Chlo."

"Beca, that just says so much about the amazing person you are. I can't imagine how hard that was for you." Chloe brushed away the tears that had started to fall down. "What about your parents? Did they do anything to help you?"

Beca suddenly laughed. "Yeah, no. They were pissed when they found out I was pregnant. They've never actually met Skylar."

"Really?" Chloe's heart was breaking for Beca.

"Yeah, they felt like I had thrown my life away. When in all reality, Sky is my life. I couldn't even imagine my life without him." Beca had to control the emotions that were trying to make there way to the surface. The only people she ever talked to about this were there when it was all happening. "Jesse, actually took me in after my parents kicked me out. I lived with him for the first like 18 months of Sky's life. That's when Jesse and I decided to work on opening a studio. B&J actually started in his basement." Beca laughed at the memories.

"It did?" Chloe could just see Beca and Jesse creating their studio.

"Jesse's dad helped us get it started." Beca hated admitting that. It was definitely a pride thing more then anything but still. "We started with small local bands and then one day we just got a break. Justin Timberlake was in Atlanta working on a movie he was doing with Anna Kendrick. He heard about the studio and decided to come check it out. Jess and I helped with the score for the movie. I guess the rest is history."

"Becs that's amazing!" Chloe was smiling so wide. "You both deserve all of it."

"I don't know about that but thank you." Beca smiled shyly. Why was it so easy to talk to Chloe about everything?

"Does Skylar see his father often?" Chloe asked curiously. Sky had never mentioned his father, in fact this was the first time she'd heard anything about him.

"No, like I said, he doesn't want to be a father." Beca explained. "The last time I saw him, Skylar had just turned 2 and he didn't even ask about his son."

Chloe couldn't believe how stupid this guy was. How could you have two people as amazing as Beca and Skylar and just walk away from that? If they were hers, she'd never let them go like that.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he's an idiot." Chloe stated rather bluntly, causing Beca to burst into laughter. Chloe could tell in the laugh that there was still so much more to Beca's story then she was letting on. But Chloe knew how hard opening up like that had been for Beca. She was so grateful that Beca felt like she could talk about those things with her.

"He definitely wasn't one of my finer choices in life," Beca admitted. "But I was a kid and plus, I got Sky because of it."

"I'm guessing you don't talk to your parents?" Chloe asked.

"No, I honestly have no idea where they are or what they're doing. Its been almost 7 years since I've talked to them." Beca admitted. "Once they found out I was pregnant my mom basically demanded that I get an abortion. I was mortified that she would even suggest it, it made me realize just how much of a burden my parents thought I was to them. When I refused they told me that I could go throw away my life somewhere else."

Chloe's heart was breaking. No wonder Beca didn't realize how incredible she was, she had so many people in her past who constantly tried to convince her she wasn't… "God, Beca I'm so sorry you went through that."

"Don't be." Beca shook her head. "I'm honestly really grateful for my parents, if it weren't for them, I don't know that I would have worked so hard to develop the relationship with my son."

Beca decided that she needed to do something, so she stood up and started cleaning up the dishes on the table. She couldn't help but feel nervous to talk to Chloe about moving to LA. She found that she really cared for the redhead and she wanted to see where their relationship would go, but she also felt like she had to do what was best for her career and her family…

Chloe must have caught on to Beca's nervous energy because she asked. "What's going on in that head of yours, Mitchell?"

It came out before Beca could stop to think about what she was saying or how she should say it. "I'm moving to LA."

 **A/N Hey guys, welcome to the new readers! Thanks for joining in the ride. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. What do you think is going to happen? How will CHloe react? Let me know what you think and feel free to give me any of your thoughts or suggestions for the story, they really mean a lot to me. Thanks! Until next time don't forget to Smile :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Right Side of Rock Bottom**

 _"_ _I'm moving to LA."_

Chloe stood in stunned silence as Beca's words sank in. When she finally understood what had been said her heart sank. She had just gotten Beca to open up and let her in, now she's leaving?

"Wait, what?" Chloe asked, obviously still shocked.

Beca's face fell as she walked toward the redhead. "I have to move to LA to work with Kelly Clarkson. It'll be for like 6 months, a year at most."

Beca put her hand on Chloe's cheek, trying to get the redhead to look at her. Chloe leaned her head into the hand but kept her eyes downcast. She knew if she looked up into those deep beautiful blue eyes she would break.

"Chloe," Beca began but honestly, she didn't know what to say. Here she was, standing in front of the very person who could quite honestly be the love of her life, and she told her she was leaving. Suddenly Beca had no desire to leave. It came out as a whisper, Beca wasn't even sure Chloe could hear her. "Tell me to stay."

Chloe's eyes flew up to meet Beca's. "Becs…" Her voice cracked. What the hell was she supposed to do? Did she even have the right to ask that of Beca?

"Please, tell me to stay and I will." A tear made its way to the surface and slowly fell down Beca's face.

Chloe just shook her head. "I can't do that to you. I want to, god do I want to. But Beca, you have to follow your dreams."

Both women were now crying. They hadn't even really started their relationship but they both feared it would be over before they even had a chance to really have one.

"Beca," Chloe stopped. She feared the words she was about to say but knew that they needed to be said for her sake if nothing else. "I've never had feelings like this for someone. I really care about you and all I want is to have you in my life. You're incredible and you have to do what will make you happy. If that's moving to LA, then move to LA. I will never hold you back from following your dreams. Just promise me something."

"Anything." Beca whispered through the tears.

"Come back to me." Chloe said simply.

Neither women knew who leaned in first or who closed the distance but soon they found that their lips had met. The kiss was soft, sweet, but full of passion. It didn't last long, but it was long enough to get their point across to each other. Even when the kiss ended they didn't pull away. They rest their foreheads together, their eyes still closed.

"Always." Beca said softly.

 **Fourteen Days Later**

Beca and Jesse had been working like crazy to get things ready for Beca to leave. Beca had talked to Ashley and the woman had agreed to go to LA with her but would be going back and forth between LA and Atlanta.

Beca found herself being more and more anxious as the time went by. She and Sky would be on a plane to LA this time tomorrow. She was so unsure of everything. Beca knew that this was something she couldn't pass up but the thought of leaving behind the only home she's ever known for up to year was enough to make Beca reconsider all together. But there was also one other thing, or rather person that was concerning Beca. Her and Chloe had grown so close in the last two weeks. They've had dinner together 4 times since the first dinner. Two of those times Beca had gotten Jesse to watch Skylar so they could go on a real date.

Beca had fallen into a pattern these last two weeks. If she wasn't working, she was with Sky. She made sure that she picked him up from school every day. Beca had to admit it was as much for her as it was for him. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with the teacher. Beca was falling for the woman. It wasn't a graceful or slow fall by any means. It was fast, and in many ways scary. But she was falling none the less.

"Jess, did you make sure to…" Beca began.

"Yes," Jesse said already knowing that Beca was asking him for the hundredth time that day if he had remembered to set appointments with two of their artists. "Beca, you gotta stop freaking out like this."

Jesse could see the worry all over Beca's face. It had been there since Khaled had come to the office the first time. He had periodically come in since them to make sure everything was moving along for Beca to go to LA. It seemed like everything he showed up Beca began to freak out even more then she had been before.

"Jess, I don't know if I can do this." Beca confessed, she felt so overwhelmed and completely unsure of… well of everything!

"Beca, look at me." Her deep blue eyes met his dark brown ones. "You are Beca Fucking Mitchell. Don't ever question your ability to change the world! It's okay to be nervous and unsure, but it's not okay to doubt yourself."

Beca found herself sinking into Jesse's arms. It was a rare moment of affection but it was one that just felt right. She needed Jesse, he was her family and right now having him there meant the most to her.

"Plus, who knows even if you do hit rock bottom you can come back here for chloe and that'll at least put you on the right side of rock bottom."

Okay, moment over.

Beca hit Jesse and glared at him. "Did you seriously just quote one of Emily's songs?" Jesse smirked and nodded. "You do realize that that songs about a super toxic, unhealthy relationship right? Listen to the actual lyrics, dumbass."

"Oh Bec, always the optimist…" Jesse called as he started to walk away. "Hurry and finish packing things up, you've got the world to change!"

Beca rolled her eyes at her friend. She turned to look at her disheveled office. _Here's to being on the right side of rock bottom._ Beca thought to herself as she started packing up one of the boxes,

 **Chloe's POV**

Chloe sat in her apartment working on grading papers. She quickly looked at the time and saw that Beca and Sky should be there in about 5 minutes and the pizza should be arriving any time now. She decided it would be best to quickly clean a little so she could enjoy her time with her two favorite people. This thought made Chloe stop, when had they snuck their way into Chloe and became her two favorite people?

She shook off the thought as she started to pack things up and moved them to her room. Just as she came back into the living room there was a knock at the door. Chloe smiled and went to open it. Standing there was a smiling little boy and his smirking mother.

"Hey," Beca smiled at her brightly.

"Hey," Chloe smiled back. _How does she always do this to?_ Chloe thought to herself as she let the mother and son in.

"Hi, Ms. B." Sky called happily as they walked into the apartment.

"Hey Skylar." Chloe called back as she wrapped her arms around Beca in a tight hug. She nuzzled her nose into the crock of her neck and placed a light kiss. Beca hugged back equally as tight and just reveled in the moment.

They released each other when there was a knock at the door. "Must be our pizza." Chloe explained as she stepped back over to the door.

Sure enough it was, she payed for it and told him to keep the change as a tip before bidding him goodbye and made her way back into the apartment. She placed the pizza on the coffee table, next to the three plates she had put there earlier. Then she made her way into the kitchen.

"What do you two want to drink?"

"We'll both have water, thanks Chlo." Beca called back.

"Ah, mom…" Chloe smirked as the young boy whined.

"Dude, you spent all day with Stacie, you don't need any more sugar or you'll start bouncing off the walls." Beca told him as Chloe walked back in with three glasses of water.

Chleo handed the two over to Beca. "Thanks." She took them and sent Chloe her signature smirk. Just then Sky reached for the pizza box and got a stern look from his mother. "Dude, stop. Be patient."

"But mom!" He whined again as he sat down in a pout.

Beca looked back to Chloe and just rolled her eyes.

"So, what movie are we watching tonight?" Chloe asked as she set the rest of the room up for their movie and pizza night.

"Trolls!" Sky called out excitedly.

"Sky, really?" Beca complained. Chloe couldn't help but laugh as she realized Sky definitely was his mothers son.

"What's wrong with Trolls?" Chloe chimed in causing Beca to groan in annoyance.

"There's nothing wrong with it, I just had to listen to that music for like six months straight…" Beca explained and suddenly Chloe realized that that was the movie that gave Beca and Jesse their big break. Suddenly, Chloe was very excited about the prospect of watching the movie together.

"Dude, we have to watch it." Chloe said unable to hold back her excitement. "And we're totally singing along!"

"You're lucky you're so damn beautiful." Beca whispered as she pulled Chloe over to her. It was loud enough that Chloe could hear but too soft for Sky.

"Come on, I'm starving." Chloe smirked as she flipped open the box.

 **Xx**

The movie had just ended. Chloe looked down to see that Sky had fallen asleep at some point during the movie, his head on his mom's lap. Beca looked over to Chloe with a smile. She motioned for the kitchen with her head and Chloe nodded knowing what Beca was suggesting. She quietly slipped out from underneath the young boy and they made their way into the other room.

The second they got in there Chloe was wrapping Beca into another hug, which Beca gladly accepted. Chloe could tell that Beca wasn't a very touchy person but that just never seemed to be the case when they were together. Beca never initiated the contact but whenever Chloe did, Beca gladly melted into it.

"How was your day?" Chloe asked as she pulled away to look into her deep blue eyes.

"It was…" Beca stopped, unsure how to explain how her heart had broken multiple times that day due to little things. "It was okay."

"You're such a bad liar." Chloe laughed. "Come on talk to me, Becs."

Beca's eyes fell and she just leaned against the table. "I'm scared out of my mind."

Chloe's hand found Beca's and she gave it a small squeeze. "Why?"

"I'm so worried I'm going to get out there and realize that it's not really where I want or should be." Beca admitted, meeting Chloe's eyes. "I'm worried I'm going to leave then when I come back, you'll be gone. You'll have found someone else."

"Beca, that's not going to happen." Chloe tried to reassure her. "I don't know if you can tell or not but I'm kind of crazy about you."

"But what if you're not in a year? What if you find someone who doesn't just up and move the second you start a relationship with them? What if you find someone who doesn't come with a million things of baggage? What if you find someone you love more?" Beca was rambling and didn't even realize what she had just asked last. But before she could say anything else Chloe stopped her.

"Beca," Chloe put her hands on either side of Beca's face and pulled her closer to her. "That's not going to happen. I don't care about the baggage, I have my own. I'm going to be here, waiting for you to come back to me. A year really isn't that long if you think about it. Plus, we live in kind of an amazing time where we can talk to each other all the time, at any moment os the day." Chloe smirked as she held up her phone and gave it a little wave. "You don't have to worry about me loving someone else, I've never felt like this, for anyone, ever."

Beca stared into Chloe's eyes for a moment, almost as if she was trying to find any hint of reservation. But she didn't find anything but love and truth. Suddenly she was pulling Chloe close to her and their lips met, it was for a brief moment, but it was long enough to convey her message.

 **A/N Just wanted to say a quick hello! So, HI! I hope you guys enjoyed the BeChloe fluff from this chapter. Don't worry there is so much more to come. I promise you I wont be keeping them apart for long! Don't you worry your pretty little heads about it! Also I just wanted to do a little story plug for myself :D I have another story out that I'm working on called The Monster Within. If you haven't yet, I would totally suggest you go check it out. Anyway, I will see you guys soon! Thank you so much for your support and encouragement. You guys are the best!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey everyone, I'm so sorry this took me so long to get out. I was having a little writers block with this chapter but i think i worked out those kinks. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 9: Meeting Kelly**

Beca felt like she was walking into her very first day at a new school. It was funny how she felt far more nervous about what was waiting on the other side of this door then Sky was when he just bolted into the school this morning.

With a shake of her head and a small laugh, Beca pushed her way through the door and into Epic Records.

"Beca, welcome back!" The bright young woman at the desk greeted.

"Hey Flo." Beca smiled. Every time she came to LA for work, she would see Flo.

"I guess we're just going to be getting use to seeing each other every day from now on." Flo smiled and fiddled around her desk. "I'm going to call Amy down, so she can show you around to your office and the studio you'll be working in."

"Perfect." Beca smiled, she really liked Amy. She'd only met her a few times but always walked away laughing. Within a matter of minutes Beca could hear someone walking down the hall.

"Shawshank, welcome back!" Amy shouted the second she saw Beca. Beca didn't know where the nickname had come from, one day Amy just started calling her that and never stopped.

"Hey Amy." Beca smiled at the tall blonde.

"How's your little mini me?" Amy asked as she stood in front of Beca.

"He's good, he was really excited about his first day of school today." Beca smiled as she thought about her son.

"Great, well are you excited to be here?" Amy asked as the two women started walking.

"I'm a little nervous to be honest. I've never worked outside of B&J before." Beca answered honestly.

"Well, I know you're going to do amazing things here with us." Amy complemented Beca. The walked in comfortable silence for a moment until they stopped at one of the doors. "This is your office."

Amy explained as she opened it. The office was smaller then her one back home but definitely had really nice furniture and the view was incredible! "It's not the biggest office we have but Khaled figured it would work fine because you'd be spending the majority of your time in the studio."

Beca smiled. She couldn't wait to see the studio she'd be working in.

"Do you want to go see it?" Amy asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Heck yeah." Beca answered without even a second of hesitation.

Amy chuckled but continued walking down the hall and turn to the right. They stood in front of a door that was marked "Studio C". "Welcome Home."

Amy smiled and motioned for Beca to open the door. She did and walked in. Her breath was taken away by the sight of the room. It was amazing! The soundboard was the first thing Beca looked at and instantly walked over to it. She honestly felt like a kid in a candy store right now.

"Oh my god." Beca said as she sat down and just stared at the board, almost as if she was afraid to touch it.

"Get use to it because this is all yours until Kelly's album is done." Amy smiled at the smaller girl. She had never seen someone as passionate about producing as Beca was. It made her grateful to know the DJ.

Beca turned around and looked at Amy, she had a massive smile on her face. Beca couldn't believe this was her life. "Amy, this is insane."

"Well, you deserve it. You're amazing Shawshank." Amy smiled. "Anyway, I'll be here to help you with anything you need while working on the album. Kelly will be coming in tomorrow so you have the rest of the day to just set things up. You already know the studio pretty well but if you have any questions just come to my desk."

"Thank you, Ames." Beca smiled.

"Don't have too much fun playing with the board." Amy smirked and left with a wave. Beca was now sitting in Studio C alone.

She turned around in her chair and looked over the board. She flipped on the computer. "Let's see what this badass can do."

 **Chloe's POV**

Chloe had just dismissed all of her students for the day and was now sitting in her room alone. The whole day her thoughts were consumed with that of a certain tiny brunette with stormy blue eyes. The absence of Sky during class just kept Beca and her son at the forefront of her thoughts.

She tried to distract herself by answering work emails. She looked at the time and remembered that she had a meeting in just a few minutes so she stood and made her way down to the staff breakroom where the meeting was being held. She walked in and instantly spotted Aubrey.

"Hey Bree." Chloe smiled as she walked over to her friend.

"Hey, Chlo. How were your students today?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"Good, it was weird without Skylar in there, but it was a good day." Chloe explained. "How was your day?"

"Oh man, I forgot they left already." Aubrey said realizing they were gone. "My day was okay, the little monsters actually acted civil today."

Chloe laughed at her friend. Before she could say anything, their boss Mr. Heartford walked in.

"Hey thanks for coming everyone. Let's get the meeting started so we can get out of here before too late." Heartford said as he sat down and opened the meeting.

 **Beca's POV**

Beca walked into her office the next morning with excitement and a desire to make a difference in the music industry. Kelly was coming in at 10 so that left Beca with about 2 hours to get things settled.

She called Jesse and talked about how things at their studio were doing. She needed to be on a conference call with Jesse and Emily to talk about the release of Emily's album. Post production was over and now it was getting the word out as well as another single dropped.

Just as Beca had finished the call, Amy walked in.

"Beca we just got a call from Kelly, she wants to know if she can come like an hour early." Amy informed her. Beca looked at the clock and realized that would be in 15 minutes.

"Um ye…yeah sure." Beca suddenly became extremely nervous. "Is she on a time crunch?"

"No, she just got in early." Amy explained.

"Okay, yeah cool." Beca began to straighten her already straightened papers on her desk. She had to calm down.

Amy smiled at her trying to hide a laugh. "Great I'll let her know."

Amy left a panicked Beca in her desk. Before she knew what she was doing she picked up her phone and called Chloe.

 _"_ _Hey Becs." Chloe's voice came over the phone._

"Hey, you busy?" Beca asked trying to sound like she wasn't totally freaking out.

 _"_ _Um I'm at work." Chloe explained._

"Shit, I totally forgot about that. I'll let you go." Beca was about to hang up when she heard Chloe.

 _"_ _Wait, what did you need Beca? The kids are in the computer lab right now so I'm okay to talk for a little bit." Beca could hear the smile in Chloe's voice._

"So Kelly's going to be in my office in…" Beca looked at the clock and felt her heart pound fast. "Oh fuck, she's going to be here in like 10 minutes."

 _"_ _Calm down sweetie, it's going to be okay." Chloe said in an attempt to calm Beca down. "You know to produce her album you're going to have to meet her."_

"Dude, not helpful." Beca scowled.

 _"_ _Beca, you're going to do amazing things with Kelly. Just remember how freaking kickass you are and channel that into your music. You've got this." Chloe promised her._

Beca took a deep breath. "Okay… I think I can do this."

 _"_ _You've got this," Chloe agreed. "Go kick some ass."_

"Thanks Beale," Beca smiled. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. "Okay I gotta go, I love you."

Beca hung up the phone and suddenly realized what she had just said. Her heart pounded even harder then before. She just told Chloe she loved you…

"Ms. Mitchell, Kelly's here." Amy said walking into the room with Kelly Clarkson following her. Beca stood up, trying to put a smile on her face and hide the fact that she was now mentally freaking out about telling Chloe she loved her.

"Hi Ms. Clarkson, I'm Beca." Beca extended her hand to the woman.

"Oh please, call me Kelly." Kelly smiled warmly back at Beca. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot of your work and I feel like you're the perfect person to help me with this album."

"Well I've been a huge fan since like American Idol, so this is kind of a dream come true for me." Beca smiled. She motioned for Kelly to take a seat.

"Can I get either of you anything?" Amy asked.

"Can I just get some water?" Kelly asked. Amy nodded her head and turned to Beca.

"No thanks Ames." Beca answered.

Amy excused herself to get the water.

"So, what are your hopes for the album?" Beca asked.

"I want the theme to be about connections." Kelly answered confidently. It definitely seemed like she had put a lot of thought into it.

Beca nodded her head as she thought about that very simple word, _connections._

"There was a song that was shown to me for Piece by Piece but I didn't feel like it really worked for that album but I feel like it could really be the central theme for this album. The song is called _The Meaning of Life."_ Kelly explained.

Just then Amy walked in with the water and set it down on the desk and excused herself again.

"Do you have the demo for it?" Beca asked wanting to get her hands on as much music as she could to begin with.

"Yeah," Kelly handed a USB to Beca. "It also has a few other songs on it that I wanted your opinion on."

Beca happily plugged in the USB and clicked on the file for _The Meaning of Life._

Beca allowed herself to be taken away in the track. Her mind instantly thinking about what she could do to put the song together. She instantly had things running threw her mind. She closed her eyes and just focused on the song. She bobbed her head with the beat and smiled as she got further into the song. She started to drum her fingers with the beat as well. The song just seemed perfect for Kelly's voice.

The song ended and Beca opened her eyes. She saw Kelly looking at her with an awestruck face.

"Watching you get into the song was incredible." Kelly commented. "I've never seen a producer get like that before. I knew you were the right person for the job."

Beca smiled. "I think this is amazing! It fits your voice to perfection. I think your theme of connection is really emphasized in the song. It's incredible."

Beca suddenly felt a lot more comfortable. Now that they were getting into the music she felt at home.

Kelly continued to smile. She could tell how much music meant to Beca. She looked around the office and noticed a picture of Beca and a small boy sitting next to her computer.

"Is that your son?" Kelly asked and noticed the shin in Beca's eyes as she looked to the picture.

"Yeah, his names Skylar." Beca smiled widely.

"I have a daughter and son of my own." Kelly smiled just as widely. This just solidified it even more for the artist. "River and Remington."

Beca smiled at Kelly. They felt a connection with each other that can only come through having a little person that was your entire world.

"So, what else do you have for me?" Beca asked, feeling even more excited with every second that passed.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Here's another chapter! Things are about to pick up... Thank you for all the love and support, it means the world to me that you guys are enjoying this so much, I really am enjoying writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PP or it's characters. I'm just using it for funzies :)**

 **Song: I don't think about you By Kelly Clarkson**

 **Chapter 10: I Don't Think About You**

Beca and Kelly had spent the good part of 4 hours talking about Kelly's new album and all that they could do. Kelly then brought up how she wanted a slower song on her album. They had a lot of high energy, fun songs but she also wanted to slow it down just a bit for one.

"I think I might have the perfect song." Beca said with a thoughtful look on her face. She had sat thinking about whether or not she really wanted to share this song with Kelly or is she should just keep it to herself. But she knew that if she were to ever give this song to someone, it would be someone like Kelly Clarkson.

"Really?" Kelly asked excitedly.

"Yeah, should we go into the studio and I can play it for you?" Beca suggested. She knew the song like the back of her hand. It was a song that Beca wrote about 3 years after her parents practically disowned her. She had finally felt as if she were in a good place with her son, and her career and this song was the result of it.

"Really? Heck yeah I'd love to hear it." Kelly stood and grinned widely.

The two women made there way down to Studio C and stepped inside. Beca made sure the door closed behind them and she walked over to beautiful baby grand that sad in the far corner of the room. She sat down and allowed her fingers to rest over the keys. She didn't realize it but a small smile made its way to her face.

She slowly started playing the beginning notes and closed her eyes, allowing the music to take her away. This was her heaven and her safe place.

Beca started to sing right when she was supposed to and allowed the soft words to roll off of her tongue.

 _When you're lost in the moment_

 _You can't see where you're going_

 _I didn't know who I could trust_

 _So I put all my faith in us_

 _Oh, you tore me to pieces_

 _Turned my strength into weakness_

 _I didn't want it all to fall apart_

 _So I decided just to play the part_

Beca coldn't help but think of what she was going through when she wrote the words to this song. She couldn't help but think about just how far she'd come in all those years. She felt like she could finally sing these words with truth and conviction.

 _But honestly, I'd do it all again_

 _Putting up with all the bullshit_

 _It made me strong enough to do this_

 _It used to bother me_

 _Thought I could never leave_

 _After all that I've been through, nothin' left to prove_

 _No, no, no, I don't think about you_

 _Weighin' down on me_

 _I lost my sanity_

 _And now that we are through, nothin' left to lose_

 _No, no, no, I don't think about you_

Beca thought about Skylar and how he had given her so much strength, even before he was born he had given her a ridiculous amount of strength and he continues to do so, daily.

 _I feel freedom where I stand now_

 _And I feel proud of who I am now_

 _Yeah, I learned a lot along the way_

 _I love the woman that I became_

 _I was patient, but not anymore_

 _It's back in my hands_

 _And you swore I'd never do it_

 _But it's your turn to face the music_

 _It used to bother me_

 _Thought I could never leave_

 _After all that I've been through, nothin' left to prove_

 _No, no, no, I don't think about you_

 _Weighin' down on me_

 _I lost my sanity_

 _And now that we are through, nothin' left to lose_

 _No, no, no, I don't think about you_

There was so much conviction and honesty in her voice as she played. She didn't realize that a tear had fallen from her eyes, she was too far gone in the song. But Kelly noticed it. She sat in awe as she watched Beca sing. She noticed that Beca wasn't singing to impress Kelly or to sell her song, she was singing out of the pure love of doing so. This left Kelly in awe of Beca yet again that day.

 _It was hard to hold on_

 _Days and nights I thought I'd never make it at all_

 _Couldn't make it at all_

 _Now I stand tall_

 _Feeling like myself again, no worries at all_

 _Breathe_

 _No one can stop me from livin' this moment for me_

 _I found my heartbeat_

 _After all that I've been through_

 _No, I don't think about you_

 _It used to bother me (it used to bother me)_

 _Thought I could never leave (thought I could never leave)_

 _After all that I've been through (through), nothin' left to prove (prove)_

 _No, no, no, I don't think about you_

 _Weighin' down on me (weighin' down on me)_

 _I found my sanity (I found my sanity)_

 _And now that we are through (through), nothin' left to lose (lose)_

 _No, no, no, I don't think about you_

 _I don't think about you (no)_

 _No, no, no (no, no, no)_

 _Not anymore (not anymore)_

 _No, no, no, I don't think about you_

Beca sang the last line as she opened her eyes. She caught Kelly brushing away a tear from her eyes and the two women made eye contact for a moment. Beca realized that Kelly was the first person to ever hear that song. It felt amazing to play it for someone else. She finally felt the weight of the words in the song and smiled. They weren't just words on a page, they were true and Beca could finally say that with confidence.

"Beca, did you write that?" Kelly asked, still in awe of what she had just witnessed.

Beca sheepishly nodded her head. "Yeah, I did."

"It's amazing! Beca, you have power in you woman!" Kelly smiled brightly as she thought about the words, and Beca's conviction and power as she sang.

"I ah I wrote it awhile ago but you're actually the only person that's ever heard it before." Beca confessed playing nervously with her hair. She was good with music, but talking to people was harder for the small DJ. She just always felt so freaking awkward.

"Are you sure you want to give that song away?" Kelly asked with a hint of concern. "It sounds really personal."

"No, I think it's time for people to hear it but you're honestly the only person I would ever consider letting have it." Beca explained with a small smile. "I should probably tell you what it's about, so you know where the emotion and inspiration for the song comes for me. But when you sing it, I want you to make it your own."

Beca explained to Kelly how the song was as much about her fall out with her parents as it was about Skylar's dad. She explained how she had been given the strength to write it because of Skylar. She told Kelly about things that only 3 other people really knew about.

By the end of the explanation both of them were bawling like babies.

"Beca, you're an incredibly strong woman." Kelly pulled Beca into a hug which caused Beca to stiff a little out of shock but then she hugged the music star back.

"No, I just got lucky with the best kid in the world." Beca explained. "So, do you want it?"

Kelly gave a slight laugh. "I thought that was obvious. "

Beca smirked as well. "Then it's yours."

Kelly smiled widely again and pulled Beca back into a bone crushing hug.

 **Later That Day**

Beca and Skylar decided that they wanted to take a walk around their part of the city on their first Saturday in LA.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Beca looked down at her son as they continued down the street.

"Can we get lunch?" Skylar asked as he looked around their surroundings.

"It's still pretty early for that and you just ate breakfast, but we can go in a little bit." Beca smiled at her son. He was always thinking about food which meant he was definitely her kid.

Beca took Sky's hand as they walked. They found a cute little shop that had clothes, games, and variance home made home decorations. Sky pointed out some of the funnier pieces of art on the wall and they laughed together as Sky made fun of it.

They left the shop with empty hands but a good amount of laughing. They continued down the street and Sky stopped right in front of a street performer. He listened intently at the guy who was playing his gitair and singing "True Color's."

Beca handed Sky a 5 dollar bill and motioned for him to put it in the guys case. The man looked up for the first time and smiled at Sky. Once the song was over he asked Skylar what his favorite song was.

"Titanium." Sky happiely replied.

The guy smirked and began to play the notes for the song and began to sing. He had a great voice.

Sky looked up at his mom with wide eyes and then returned his focus back to the man. He couldn't believe that the guy could just play it like that.

Beca couldn't help but smile at her son's enthusiasm. It warmed her heart that he loved music so much.

Beca closed her eyes and just listened to the song. She couldn't help but softly sing along to herself.

Once the song was over they both began to clap. "You're a great singer man." Beca told him. He smiled back.

"Thank you." He replied kindly and turned his attention to Sky. "Have a good day bud."

"Thank you!" Skylar answered back and took his moms hand again. They continued down the street and the whole time all Sky would talk about was how amazing the guy with the guitar was.

They found a cute little diner to eat lunch in. Sky begged to eat outside and Beca found it hard to say no so soon they were outside with two cheeseburgers, fries, and chocolate shacks. They were both eating and every once in a while, Beca had to remind Skylar not to talk with his mouth full.

Beca was moving to her shack when she heard her named called from down the street.

"Beca?" The familiar voice called. Beca looked up and met her eyes. She felt her stomach drop. _What the hell were they doing here?_

The man and woman walked up to their table. Beca could tell that the man would have rather just walked by and not said anything at all.

"Beca, oh my goodness, what are you doing in LA?" The woman asked.

Beca took a worried look over at her son who wasn't paying much attention at all and then looked back to a person she never thought she'd see again. "I'm here for work, mom."

 **Chloe's POV**

Chloe and Emily walked into the Applebee's that they had been eating at since collage. Both women were excited to be there because it had been way too long since they had gotten to spend any time with each other.

"So how is the year at school going?" Emily asked as they took their seats and began looking over the menu, despite the fact that they both already knew what they would be getting.

"It's good, it's been a weird week without Skylar in there though." Chloe confessed. She had so much on her mind and thought that maybe she could talk about it with Em. Ever since she last talked to Beca she couldn't get the woman's words out of her mind. It had only been a few days since it happened, but it seemed like those three little words had consumed her every thought. Beca had texted her and wanted to talk later that same night but the timing just didn't work out and it hadn't worked out since. If she wasn't busy, Beca was.

"What's going on, Chlo?" Emily asked sensing that there was something Chloe wanted to talk about.

"So, you know how Beca and I got pretty close before she left right?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Emily smiled widely. Those two together made the young musician super happy.

"Well, I was on the phone with her the other day and she uh.. she had to hang up in a hurry and she told me she um… she told me she loved me before she hung up." Chloe explained nervously.

Emily's jaw dropped at the news. She knew that they had gotten close, but she didn't realize that it was THAT close. "Wow… What did you say?"

"That's the thing, I didn't get the chance too she hung up too fast." Chloe explained. She looked down at her hands and fiddled with them nervously.

"What would you have said to her if you could have said something?" Emily asked trying to figure out where her friends head was at. She'd never seen Chloe this nervous before.

Chloe seemed to be thinking. She knew exactly what she would have said in return but was it crazy? "I would have said that I loved her too."

Emily let out an excited squeal. "Oh my stars, this is so exciting!"

"Calm down, Em." Chloe laughed at her friends excitement. "It's so weird because we aren't even really officially dating or anything, but I know that I love her. God, this is all so fast… Oh my god, what if I'm rushing into this too quickly and Beca didn't really mean it? What if she doesn't actually love me and I'm just a fucking nutcase or something…"

"Wow, Chlo now you need to calm down." Emily placed her hand over her friends. "I've been working with Beca really closely for awhile now and I feel like I can read her pretty well. I know for a fact that she cares deeply for you and Beca's not the type of person to say things like 'I love you' just for the hell of it. If she says it, she really means it."

"Really?" Chloe asked cautiously. Her mind was freaking out and she just needed a little reassurance.

"Really." Emily stated with conviction. "Beca loves you, Chloe. I could see it in her eyes that night at the party."

Chloe smiled as she thought back to that night, mostly to the moment they had in Beca's office, just the two of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Everyone,

This actually isn't Tkmemmott. This is her friend. My dear friend ended up in the hospital after trying to take her own life. I know that writing is super important to her and I have actually been helping her with this story. She's asked me that I update you guys and let you know why she hasn't written and uploaded lately.

She loves you guys and your love and support has meant the world to her but needs to take some time to figure things out. So with that being said this story as well as the other one she's been working on, will be discontinued. I'm not really sure if she'll come back after she's better but for right now she will be unable to continue.

Please, I ask that you continue to think of her and for those of you that are religious keep her in your prayers. Thank you again for being so understanding.

Love,

Heather


End file.
